FREE BUT TRAPPED :COLLAB:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: HashiMada story, collab with Kurai13. Since The Both Of Us Suck At Summaries And Only Have A Vague Idea Of What The Hell We Are Writing, So There Is No Summary! Live With It. *Insert Evil Laughter Here*
1. prologue

**This is a collab/rp with Kurai13 on dA. **

_**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**_

**Hashirama.**

_**Kurai13:**_

**Madara**.

**FREE BUT TRAPPED prologue**

Madara was not a rather expressive individual, letting emotions cloud his judgment or show his person was not some of a habit for the normally stoic Uchiha. However that had changed, with this morning horrid discovery. His eyes could not forget the image; even closing his eyelids brought no solace only the memory. He had found his precious little brother, his sweet, innocent little brother in the arms of another man. Now, it was not like Madara would have made such a scene about that, he was rather open to just about anything as long as it did not conflict on the battlefield or with one's clarity. But it was who the other man was that made it a frightful and angry discovery. One Senju Tobirama, the said man. The betrayal that came from knowing Izuna's choice, but much more the anger he felt could not nor would it tame by any other individual's rather than yelling and killing the younger brother of the Senju clan. Madara had decided to go to the source of his problems, the bane of his bloody existence, his rival, the Senju Leader known as Hashirama. Knowing damn well this just had to be somehow relate to the other. That peaceful and happy mask did not fool him, the other could be quite manipulative if he wanted to, and was equally cunning as him. It did not take long to find him; no, he made sure of that by the speed he used to find the other. Oh, how someone was going to die today, Madara just knew it. This time the Senju clan had gone too damn far, no one defiled his brother like and would be allowed to live another day. Growling the other name as if it was poison, or just pure filth, his disdain would be known.

Hashirama turned around, smiling slightly. "Hello, Madara... Something seems to be troubling you." He stated, walking closer to the Uchiha and examining him. "You seem to have been running a lot, is it an urgent matter?"

Madara twitched right then and there, that was becoming a habit around the Senju, and he could not help but feel even more enraged with the others' happy attitude and clearly coerced and fake sincerity. How dare he address him in such a way, like the way one would placate another or speak to a friend. He growled before barking loudly "You know damn well what happened, Senju! Don't try to act all innocent and shit! You are the reason, the reason why-" Madara was having a hard time coming to terms with actually speaking on this matter, even despite his anger. He did not wish to shame Izuna existence or speak ill of his brother. Quickly he resumed "Why my brother was in bed with yours!"

The Senju arched an eyebrow, and then grinned. "So they finally did it? That's so wonderful!" Then, he let out a soft chuckle. "But to your mistake there, Madara, I have nothing to do with that."

Madara felt as if he had just been punched in the face, what did the older man mean by that? By that they "finally did it", what did that mean? Oh no, did that mean there was a relationship going on behind his back between his little brother and the other Senju? He felt sick and disgusted, visibly paling a bit before remembering the situation. "Has nothing to do with you? This has your name written all over it! It's just a trap that Izuna fell for, a trap to try and humiliate and disgrace the Uchiha Clan by such a stunt. I'm not falling for it" He hissed back, violently.

Hashirama shook his head, stroking Madara's cheek. His hand was shoved away roughly, making him sigh. "Madara, you think too much. Let them do what they want, a young couple deserves their happiness." He said, still smiling. "If Izuna and Tobirama chose that relationship, I don't see why we should interfere. I assure you, this is no plan... I would never play that way, Madara, you should know."

How dare the brunette actually even suggest that there was a relationship between Izuna and Tobirama?! How dare he! Happiness? What happiness could two people of clashing clans ever hoped to have and to hold? It was not a relationship, simply a plow, simply a way to weaken the Uchiha Clan. Madara would not buy into the other words, like only fools did. And then the nerve of Hashirama actually saying he would never play the Uchiha like that. It was maddening, of course he would! This was not some simply family matter of two clans that didn't share good feelings or moments with one another! This was an all-out war between the two clans; why else would other countries upon hearing of hiring the Senju, the opposite hire the Uchiha? "I am not buying it." Madara stated again, reinforcing his beliefs and voicing him unto the other who was seemingly not hearing him.

The Senju shook his head, chuckling. "That stubbornness of yours..." He moved closer to Madara, knowing he'd probably get the Uchiha to give in soon... even if he was so stubborn. "It makes you cute."

Madara's eyes both widened, even if the other was hidden amongst his hair. Did he really hear that right? His name and the word "cute" were being used in the same sentence. Oh, that was an insult, alright. Madara did not appreciate his masculinity being questioned or taunted at. He growled back, definitely and with eyes ripe with rage "I am not cute."

Hashirama rolled his eyes playfully, grinning and knocking Madara to the ground, looking down at him from the few inches that now separated their faces. "You are adorable, and the way you act just proves it~" He said, before claiming the Uchiha's lips with his own.

Madara could not respond for a moment, all reality had fallen away from him, within the last few seconds too much had happened; too much that he could not process it all. What this really happening? Or had this all been a nightmare brought on the dark depths of his subconscious? Many times had already tried to wake himself, to find himself awake in his room without the memory of this occurring. But nothing was happening, the environment was not changing, the sensations not faded, his awareness kicked back in fully. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, much like in times of battle, but this was a different type of battle altogether. One Madara was not acquainted with or even prepared for. His instincts came back trying to force the weight, of what he know was sure, heavier man off of him and regain supremacy. He did not want to be topped, so to speak. He was dominant, damn it! And no Senju would ever take that away from him! Over his dead body!

The Senju pulled his head back, but still held Madara pinned under him. He smiled again, seeing the blush on the Uchiha's cheeks. "You continue being cute... or perhaps, are even cuter now." He said, moving Madara's hair away from his face and kissing him again, softly.

Madara was not even aware he had been blushing, in fact, he was not even aware that he could be made to blush. His pride felt shattered from the recent events, if anyone ever heard of this he would surely die from the embarrassment or the shame of it all. He could not escape that had been made clear with his still captivity, however, why were this actions being performed and why was his body reacting to them? His body had betrayed his mind, but that was not even his worse problem right now. How could he stop this? How could he get the other male off of him? Madara did not like having control taken from him, especially from a Senju. His efforts to struggle even if in vain, still made him feel better by trying. He was an Uchiha, after all and Uchihas never quit.

Hashirama chuckled softly, wooden handcuffs keeping Madara down just in case. "Stop struggling, Madara... I'm not going to eat you..." He smirked. "Well, not entirely..."

Madara blinked, not in confusion, for he understood actually what those words meant, it was more of shock. That this was actually happening to him. He had never once imagined that such a thing could happen to him. He had thought himself so strong and so fierce no enemy could ever hope to defeat him. It was only misfortune that the two were so evenly matched, Madara still growled angrily. He would not get taken advantage of that easily.

The Senju, seeing as Madara was wearing only a long sleeved black shirt as a top, was thinking if he should be kind and find a way to remove the shirt, or if he should rip it off and later on give Madara a new one. While thinking, he leaned down, sucking and nipping softly on the other's neck.

Madara was caught off guard by the sudden attention to his neck; he would not admit that it actually felt nice; he would never get the Senju leader the pleasure of knowing that. Madara tried his best to ignore the contact, it was like the pain from a stab wound or a broken bone, and this was the type of pain that was mixed with pleasure intimately. He shut one of his eyes as he absent-mindedly bit down on his lower lip.

Hashirama finally decided that ripping was the best option, any other being troublesome in a situation such as this. He took out a kunai, tearing the shirt off of Madara's body. Slowly, releasing the other's neck, he admired the strong chest and stomach before running his fingers down slowly over the exposed skin.

Madara released a light sigh of relief, even when the situation once again turning, at least the Senju was not at his neck anymore. Formulating a plan through this treatment was getting more and more difficult by the second, his thoughts were growing clouded and distorted much like that of a drunk's. The ghosting fingers of the other male were enticing, yet he let his anger still be shown by a faint growl.

"Relax, Madara-chan." The Senju smirked softly, licking down the other's chest. "If you don't relax, it can hurt a bit more..."

"Don't call me that" Madara demanded, however in his position, he doubted his request would be fulfilled. He was silently hoping that no one would come across the scene.

Hashirama sucked softly on one of the nipples, wondering just how long it would take before he had Madara moaning beneath him. Just the mental images send shivers down his spine.

Madara eyes went wide for a second, before shutting. _'Block it out, block it all out.' _He kept muttering mentally to himself. He could not allow himself to actual show pleasure underneath Hashirama, like the other man wanted. He would not give in; he couldn't make him give in. He wouldn't allow himself to give in, but despite how often he told himself that, slowly he felt his will bending to the other's whims.

The Senju sucked harder, one of his hands going to the other nipple and playing around with it, pinching and rubbing.

Madara's back unwillingly arched with pleasure, a small, but audible moan escape his mouth. He felt as if he was out of his body, his mind calling and yelling commands that his body just seemed to ignore them, reluctantly casting them off as ill-advised decisions and choices.

"Will you give in, Madara-chan?" Hashirama whispered slowly, sending cold air onto the now wet nipple of his uke. Then, he licked lower, nipping at the Uchiha's stomach muscles lightly, and licking close to the hem of his pants. Time to remove yet another annoying piece of clothing.

"Never." He spat as darkly as he could muster, which probably was not as menacing or threatening as he hoped for, but he could not hope for much more.

The Senju chuckled again, smiling up at Madara. He let his hands come to the other's pants, slowly lowering them along with his underwear. "Let's see if that'll last, then~" Finally discarding the remaining clothing from his uke's body, Hashirama leaned down once more, licking over Madara's thighs and up to the base of the other's erection, that was now half-hard. Which meant his plan was working.

Madara flinched from the drastic change of temperature, just slightly. The Senju thought he could win now, did he? The routine confidence and arrogant that were all too trademarked of Madara, he wondered himself if he could last but he would let his uncertain show.

The Senju saw that, and then closed his eyes. He licked up and down, and then finally took the tip of Madara's member into his mouth, sucking at it.

Madara's body was growing hotter with pleasure, this type and this level of pleasure. He had never known it had even existence or that someone else could grant it, even if that person was a Senju. He bit down on his lip again, and shut his eyes even tighter. He did not want to moan, he did not want to moan. He did not want to be force to beg from more of this sweet suicide pleasure. He did not want to. But control had long left his hands; he had fallen victim and somewhat submissive to the older man. From the back instead of man of his throat yet another moan escape, regretting it immediately as he bit down forcibly on his lip. Finally drawn blood from his own actions to distract the rest of his body from the pleasure below.

Hashirama took more into his mouth, sucking harder and hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down.

He could not ignore it anymore, despite the warnings flashing inside of his mind. It no longer matter, he could not win. He just could not, he did have the experience or wisdom in this field that appear the Senju had been blessed with. His back arched, he guess it was his body attempt to bring himself closer to the source of pleasure, he moaned rather loudly and in a voice he did not know he had. Damn the Senju. Damn him to hell.

Hashirama continued, one of his hands caressing Madara's thigh as he did that. He smirked inwardly, that moan having sent some shivers down his spine. But he couldn't get too impatient, for two reasons. He wanted to hear Madara ask of him, probably not really beg, as long as he admitted he wanted it... and he didn't want to hurt the Uchiha by going too fast.

His mind was going insane, finally submitting to the same thoughts that his body had been having since the very start of this torture. He didn't hate this, hell he wanted it. He wanted it badly, if anyone was going to abuse his body like this it might as be the Senju, and not someone else. Mentally he cursed at himself, did he want this treatment to continue or did he want Hashirama to continue it?

But that damn skilled tongue of the brunette, he really could bring himself to say no. Regardless of his nature, to be the dominant and controlling one, he could not deny that somewhere in his mind he wanted to submit to the tan male. Another wave of pleasure hit him, as he responded loudly. His body had made the choice for him apparently. "Take me, Hashirama."

The Senju was surprised, and he closed his eyes. Giving more sucks to the cock, he finally let go and went up again, claiming Madara's lips while his hand took the Uchiha's member, stroking it just so Madara wouldn't change his decision.

Those lips on his own, and the distraction on his member, was far too much. He hated this and yet he loved every single second of it.

Hashirama smirked inwardly, knowing he had gotten just what he wanted. Madara was all his, at least for now... And he wouldn't waste a second of it. Breaking the kiss, he touched three fingers to the Uchiha's lips.

Madara knew what the older male was going to do, even if he found it a rather demeaning task he would do it anyways. Taking the three fingers into his mouth licking them and coating him to the best of his ability, he had never used his tongue so much before and it was nowhere near as skilled as that of the Senju. That didn't seemed matter right now, nothing really did. It was so strange, since his mind had been that clear.

Hashirama licked his lips at the sight, letting out a small moan and staring. Madara did have a talented tongue, even if he seemed inexpedient. Hesitantly, he removed his fingers from the Uchiha's mouth and slid them down, one of them touching the Uchiha's entrance and slowly pushing in. At the same time, he kissed Madara deeply.

The pain was the first thing he felt, it was not something rather pleasant. He would not lie, it fucking hurt, but he had been distracted by the kiss the other male was giving him; slowly, for the first time participating in the action. It only seemed right.

The Senju let his tongue entwine with Madara's, distracting him while that one finger moved in and out. Before adding the other two, he needed Madara to adjust to this... or it would be just pain, in the end.

His eyes twitched with the pain of the ever-growing presence within him, dear hell, how did people engage in sex so often it if was like this? He was making a sincere effort to adjust himself to the pain, and trying to distract himself. It was not working that well as he let out a hitched breath. Kissing for prolonged amounts of time literally did take one's breath away.

Hashirama pulled away from the kiss, pecking Madara's cheek and he slowly moved the fingers. He stretched the other carefully and used the fingers to explore inside, searching for the Uchiha's prostate.

Had he heard it somewhere, he didn't remember when, that it always hurt first and then the pleasure came next or something among the lines of that? He could swear that was what he heard, and if that did not happen so he was going to the bastard whoever told him that. The movement was in search of something he noticed, he breathing pattern still remained erratic probably from the said activity he was doing. However, something suddenly changed so quickly yet so drastically. Something made him arch his back in pleasure and another one of those pesky little moans was released from Madara. What the hell was that?

The Senju smiled softly, thrusting his fingers in and out and aiming for that same spot over and over. "Hmm... already feeling better, Madara~chan?"

"Shut up." He managed to breathe out somehow, throughout the coursing vials of pleasure running throughout his system. He was annoyed by the honorific but really his will to speak anymore could not be more prolonged than necessary.

Hashirama licked Madara's lips, before attacking his neck again while stretching and pleasuring him. He kissed, licked and nipped down to the Uchiha's shoulder, his fingers slowing down inside the other.

Not the neck, he wanted to curse at the older man, now realizing just how overly sensitive that piece of flesh of his was, and then not to mention how would he explain those bites? His thoughts soon vanished with another, even stronger course of pleasure running through him. How could such a thing even happen? He thought the last time was the high, how much more pleasure was he going to receive? Once again, he moaned, it was not like he could help it, it was like the Senju just knew where to attack, even if this was the first time.

The Senju smirked, licking over the Uchiha's neck again. "Wondering how I know where to pleasure you~?" He asked, thrusting his fingers hard, straight to Madara's prostate.

Madara eyes widen, how on earth did he even know that? He could not even voice his question before he moaned again, damn the Senju. Damn the Senju fingers, damn his lips, damn his everything. This treatment had to end soon, didn't it, he was not aware of just how much longer this would be just between the two of them especially considering his loud voice.

Hashirama sucked softly over the Uchiha's pulse on his neck, and then licked again. "You're always so tense... your shoulders, neck and lower back get affected by that... So when I touch them this way, they're very sensitive." He chuckled; pulling is fingers out from Madara, then slowly undressing, almost teasingly.

"Bastard." he hissed, damn it, he felt his rage rising again and then the absolute nerve of the Senju leader to tease him. Did he want to die? For sure, Madara was going to have some sort of vengeance, he did know what yet, but he would get his revenge, eventually.

The Senju chuckled again, finally throwing his clothes over with Madara's own. He climbed over the Uchiha, kissing him again. "You're such an angry person... I can't take you properly while dressed."

He rolled his eyes; that was a rather stupid observation. Of course he was angry person taken all the actions that happened in this one sole day, he could be set for live just with that alone. Still, the tan male did have a point.

Hashirama chuckled, nuzzling Madara and positioning his member at the Uchiha's entrance. "This is going to hurt more..." He whispered, and then slowly entered.

That was an understatement, a really bloody understatement. At least Hashirama's voice seemed sincere and cautious enough to warn him of the pain but still, if he was going to be experiencing pain such as this then he would be as sure as hell to return the favor. Madara's nails may have been short but that didn't mean they could dig into the flesh of the Senju and draw blood.

The Senju closed his eyes, letting out a soft moan but not moving, waiting for Madara to adjust. "It gets better, Madara..." He managed to lean down and peck the Uchiha's lips softly, stroking his hair with one of his hands. He flinched softly at the nails digging into his back, but didn't show any other sign of pain.

Adjusting himself as he deemed appropriate further digging his nails into the back of the Senju; if he had to endure this, he would make sure the Senju back would be covered by scars of his nails. The supposedly comforting gesture did little for him, it still hurt like a motherfucking bitch, yet like he said, he could slowly yet surely feel it becoming more bearable with the pain fading and the pleasure rising.

Hashirama started slowly moving in and out, angling his thrusts to hit Madara's prostate. That would make the pain fade much faster for his uke, but Hashirama himself was trying not to thrust fast into the Uchiha. He was so tight, he had no idea just how tight it would be, and it felt so good... but he wanted Madara to feel as much pleasure as he did.

Madara let out repeated moans with well aimed thrusts; even if it hurt it was well worth it. This was something truly amazing; that two bodies even of the same gender could please themselves to such an extent.

The Senju closed his eyes, leaning down to rest his head on Madara's shoulder for a moment, before speeding his thrusts slightly and kissing Madara. "I love you~"

Madara's eyes blinked with confusion what? Loved him? He didn't understand, at all. How could an enemy clan leader of all people actually love him, it didn't make sense, and it seemed like he had been proven wrong; what if this was a trap? Those thoughts could not linger anymore, as his back arched and pleasure washed over him again, resulting in yet another moan. Why did the other have to screw with his mind like this?

Hashirama smiled, moaning softly and leading one of his hands to touch Madara's nipples while he continued thrusting.

Madara moaned loudly, how on earth was he supposed to think about anything at all with this going on? His mind was silenced again by the over wanting needs of his body, which seemed ready to exploded from the pleasure.

The Senju, once again as if guessing the Uchiha's thoughts, let out a soft chuckle. "Just don't think, feel." He whispered, sucking under Madara's jaw line.

Madara shifted slightly, exposing his neck even more so the Senju could further attack it. It was so hard to distance himself from his thoughts and just feel, that was similar asking the Uchiha to stop breathing yet as if by casted under by some spell, his thoughts lay wasted, as he only felt, not thought.

Hashirama moved his mouth down, sucking over Madara's neck and nipping at it, his thrusts speeding even more as he was now almost slamming into the Uchiha, but still having control enough not to hurt the other. He knew this could be extremely pleasurable for the uke, and he'd surely try pleasuring Madara as much as he could now.

He really did not want to beg, it was against his nature all together to ever beg for anything but Madara could not deny that was always wanted he wanted to do right now, released from his logic and reason, that was exactly what he did. "More." He choked out in a raspy voice, his throat getting sore from all the sound he had been producing lately.

The Senju continued the attack to his uke's neck, one of his hands moving to Madara's erection and stroking it in time with his fast, hard thrusts.

Madara moaned again, despite his tiring voice, if he wasn't mistaken something was coming out of him it seemed. It could have been blood but for some reason he doubted that.

Hashirama kissed Madara again, closing his eyes and giving another hard thrust.

It was as if something inside him burst, the pleasure at an unreachable and unattainable peak, hell, that was probably the best thing in his life that he had ever experienced. No, he was sure, it was. His body was tired and covered in sweat, who knew what else, but still he didn't complain.

The Senju moaned softly, soon reaching the same point and releasing inside Madara, letting out a louder moan when doing so and then leaning against the Uchiha to catch his breath. After a short moment, he carefully pulled out and picked up Madara, who was still handcuffed. Somehow, he managed to take the Uchiha up to his room without anyone seeing them.

Madara twitched at the gesture of actually being carried by another man, he didn't voice any complains simply because he was too damn sore to move. Luckily all else had been absent by some fucking miracle, or something Madara swore. Then actually being inside the Senju's room, that was not a place he had even seen before much less been in his current state.

Hashirama set Madara down on the bed, closing the door and going to the bed along with the Uchiha, pulling him close and using the sheets to cover them. "Do you still think this is just a plan?" He asked, holding Madara in his arms and slowly, carefully undoing the handcuffs. He put the uke's arms in a more comfortable position before handcuffing him again.

"Are you reading my mind or something?" Madara asked, sincerely confused, he had guessed literally all his thoughts today, and to be honest it was a bit unnerving. He didn't like anyone knowing as much as the Senju leader supposedly knew about himself.

"I just know you well, Mada~" Hashirama smiled, kissing the Uchiha's cheek softly.

"What, you didn't have anything better to do than be fixated on me?" Madara mocked, growing annoyed. It sure as hell still reeked of a plan, all of it reeked of a plan. Especially those three words that the other man had told him. If only his wrists were not handcuffed...

The Senju sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you, and I'm not letting you go so early... because I don't want to keep fighting again, and I know you're just thinking this is all a plan. It isn't." He stroked Madara's hair softly.

Madara scoffed, edging himself away from the Senju as much as he could. Such a lie, they would always been fighting. To think anything otherwise would just be a dream of a fool. "And why should I even believe you?" Madara asked, wanting to hear the respond to that.

Hashirama traced his fingers slowly over the marks on Madara's neck. "Because I wouldn't play this way, and you know it." He pulled the Uchiha close again, not letting go. "You're just denying it to yourself..." He kissed Madara's forehead.

It was true that Hashirama did not like to fight dirty or manipulate others, he just was not that type of person. He growled lightly, from the entrapment from the older male before actually considering his words for a second. Was he actually in denial? He didn't know, Madara had never been too fond of love and enough never even worried himself over it at all. But what others explanations were there? If the Senju wanted to kill him, it would have already been done, if he truly wanted to harm him then the other wouldn't taken such precautions to make it easier and less painful for Madara. But really, had that been the reason? Was that reason behind all of it? Even the supposed long term relationship with Izuna and Tobirama? Madara's head was beginning to hurt from this all. He did not understand even if that had been the situation, it didn't explain the why behind it all. If the Senju really loved him, then why was this first type he had heard about or had been ignoring signs or something? "Then if you do, why? Aren't you aware that this will simply not work? Look at my position and look at yours, you can't tell me you expect this to work."

The Senju sighed softly, nuzzling Madara. "It can work, trust me. Izuna and Tobi are going fine for over two months already, why wouldn't we be fine, too?" He kissed the Uchiha's cheek. "It doesn't need to be held public, the others don't need to know."

Madara blushed slightly at the affection, taken aback by the words mostly. Turning his head away, thinking of the possibility of the relationship. He wasn't sure what his feelings were about the Senju, and now he was even more confused. He wasn't quite sure if he could actually handle the emotional aspects of a relationship, physical was easily, emotionally, he had never really had any prolonged relationships because of his abrasive behavior. He was not a very pleasant person to be around, only occasional he could by that was really only with Izuna. What exactly had brought on this attraction, anyways? "When did these feelings or yours start? And how can you be sure it's what you call love?" Madara questioned, rather muttered softly.

Hashirama smiled. "Since a long time ago... just some time after we met, or maybe even when we met. And I've tried forgetting this, it won't go away, I tried a lot of things to get you out of my head, I can't. And... I love you~ and I just can't explain~"

"Yeah? Then why today? Why did you make your move?" Madara announced, slightly annoyed. It had been that long and today was the first time anything had been done about it? What had pushed Hashirama over the edge? He was not sure if he believed the others' confession, but he was not ready to dismiss it as nothing, there were a lot of emotions, he was sure of that much. Love, he did not know.

"You found out about Izuna and Tobi... and you looked so cute while blushing in anger, I couldn't resist it." The Senju chuckled softly.

"For the last time, I am not cute." Madara hissed, annoyed that the word had once again been used in reference to him.

Hashirama kissed his uke's lips, smiling. "You are, and now let's not argue about that."

He rolled his eyes, he was just supposed to let it go? Well, it really wasn't that big of a deal, however it still irked him. "I don't know how I feel about you" he commented truthfully, he did not know how to discern his feelings like this.

The Senju nodded, stroking his hair gently. "Give it time, you'll know soon."

"Sure." He remarked, a tad sarcastically. Leaning slightly into the body of the Senju just slightly.

Hashirama smiled softly, shaking his head. "You should relax sometimes, you know... you're always so tense..."

"I don't see how you're not tense all the time, we are both leaders of our clans" Madara murmured, his voice not wanting to go any higher without risking some more soreness to it.

"But we're also people, being tense all the time won't help at all." The Senju let one of his hands rest on Madara's shoulder for a moment. "I'm glad you're not so tense now... I wouldn't call it relaxed, but you're not as tense as usual."

"I don't think I'll ever be totally relaxed around you, you might jump me again." Madara smirked, a bit jokingly. He was less tensed than normally, probably thanks to Hashirama.

Hashirama chuckled softly, pecking the Uchiha's lips. "You didn't resist that much, Madara..." He smirked back, nuzzling the other.

"Shut up." Madara was getting annoyed from all the kisses and the hugging, too much affection was suffocating. But perhaps he could tolerate it just a bit more, he didn't entirely hate it.

The Senju smiled. "Get some sleep, when you wake up we can eat something."

"Hm, you know I loved to sleep, except I've got these damn handcuffs on that are splintering my fucking wrists, but you would know anything about that, huh?" Madara sarcastically spoke, really getting a kick out of it. He had a flare for sarcasm after all and he really wanted the cuffs off.

"Sorry, Mada, but as I said I won't let you go so soon, but..." Hashirama loosened the handcuffs, then covered them in some fluffy pillow-filling-like stuffing, and made non-harming handcuffs for Madara. "There." He put them back on the Uchiha.

Madara rolled his eyes, the gesture doing more to annoyed him than to relief him of some pain. "What, are you afraid of someone snatching me up or something?" He muttered more to himself than to the other male in the room. Honestly, Hashirama was a bit possessive...

"I just don't want you to run away..." The Senju sighed softly. Then, he had an idea. Creating a barrier around the room, he finally released Madara's handcuffs.

Madara rubbed at his wrists, he was right they were a bit bloodied however he was at least freed of those horrid handcuffs. "Trapped but free?" the Uchiha observed quietly.

Hashirama took out some medicine, applying a bit on Madara's wrists. "Sorry."

"It's nothing, really" Madara explained, it was not the pain that bothered him, it was the handcuffs. The very act of being captured or unable to move terrified him a bit, he did not like to be caged.

The Senju nodded softly, closing his eyes and lying back down. "Try sleeping a bit..." He whispered.

"Yeah, alright" Madara laid back as well, his body literally thanking him for doing so. Apparently he was much more tired than he realized, falling asleep rather quickly despite his location.

Hashirama snuggled close to his uke, falling asleep not long after.


	2. part 1

**This is a collab/rp with Kurai13 on dA. **

_**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**_

**Hashirama.**

_**Kurai13:**_

**Madara**.

**FREE BUT TRAPPED part 1**

There was a long list of things in life that Madara abhorred from the deepest, darkest, depths of his soul, it would take more than an eternity to explain them all and he reasoning for which abhorring them so violently. Perhaps a thing, he hated more than anything else was waking up, it was never truly a pleasant them for him. His body would still be tired and call out for more sleep, his eyes unwillingly to open and becoming overly sensitive to any forms of lights, the cricks that seemed to haunted his body no matter what type of position he sleep in, however seemingly he felt hotter than usual. He rolled his eyes at the discovery, apparently sometime after he had fallen asleep the Senju had decided to lingering get closer to him and then finally wrapped himself around the younger body. He growled slightly annoyed, trying to push away from the gesture.

Hashirama woke up with Madara trying to push him away, and sighed. He yawned, chuckling. "Why struggle away from a hug~?"

Madara twitched his eyes, growing further annoyed by that statement. He was not the type of person who was easy to get along with in the morning, he seethed and he screamed more then in the morning. However, unaware of his surroundings, or more much specifically who might also be around them he remained silent. Giving only another growl in return.

The Senju let his arms' grip on Madara's waist and back diminish slightly, and moved to stroke his hair.

"You're too damn affectionate" Madara muttered, still annoyed but slightly pleased with at least an ounce of more freedom to move. Honestly, was there in real genuine need to be that affectionate? None that he could see, then again he was severely inept in this whole field.

"You're just huggable." Hashirama answered simply.

"Get off me" Madara hissed, unable to bear the contact any longer. Once again making a conscious effort to struggle and pull away from the older man. He was not that patient, and his patience grew especially thin when it came to anything related to the Senju or affection. Both of which he was having to deal with so early in the damn morning.

Sighing again, the Senju reluctantly let go. At least there was still the barrier around the room, Madara wouldn't run away.

Sweet, sweet freedom only to then be duly reminded of the damn barrier in the room. He rolled his eyes, the other clan leader was simply taking far too many precautions that were not needed, he knew than to better escape now. Just like always he would wait for an opportune moment and take it, that is if he was able to find one.

Hashirama looked up at the ceiling. "I'll let you go home this afternoon... I just wanted to keep you close for a while."

"Oh, gee, I'm so thankful." Madara spat, sarcastically. Keep him close? They had already been together for far too many hours as far as the Uchiha was concerned.

The Senju sighed. "I guess you'll just go back to hating and trying to kill me now?"

"I…" Madara was not actually sure how to answer that, he did not expect the other to ask such a thing, when not in such a voice that seemed sad rather that the normally blithe one he was so accustomed. Things had changed, he doubted even they could return exactly the same as before, even if that what he wanted. "I don't know." He breathed out, confused. How was he even supposed to know?

The whole scenario replaying in his head, sure they had sex, but sex was just a physical act, it did not truly mean anything. Well, at least anything emotional, plenty of people had sex without sharing an ounce of emotional thoughts or feelings behind it. But it wasn't just sex, there were the words and the resulting actions there after, he had to consider too. What was he supposed to say? Yes?

And just like that give into and submit to the Senju? That didn't seemed like something Madara would do, so that wasn't it. But return to how things were before? Sure, it sounded nice and easy. But it was not, it just genuinely felt like things were too different now to remain the same but he was cautious of them changing.

Hashirama closed his eyes, thinking silently. He didn't want to let Madara go, but he wouldn't force him into a relationship he didn't want. This was very hard for him to do, because even being himself, he still had some selfishness. And he was overprotective and possessive at times, and Madara.... Madara was what he wanted the most, peace and Madara.

The silence was killing him, yet he didn't know what to say or doing to make it stop. It wasn't one of those awkward moments people talked about, it was the type of moment where both were truly either lost to words or unable to speak their true desires. Madara bit his lip in frustration, the pain gave him some much needed clarity. Yet he still couldn't form the words that he needed to speak.

But why was this such a big deal to Hashirama? He did not understand about the man who so adored peace to such measures would actually concern himself with Madara, he did not much care for peace, so it make it quite strange seeing the older man making such a fuss over this. He still didn't understand why.

The Senju rolled over on his side, shaking his head. "Stop thinking so much. I told you already, I love you... and that's why I care so much for you."

"That is really getting on my nerves…" Madara muttered, actually thankful for the others words. The dreadful silence had been broken and he felt more at ease yet still troubled by it all. What did those three words really mean? A sign of affection, commitment, future ties, a plentiful of emotions and words? He sighed slightly; maybe he was thinking too much, he was beginning to feel a faint headache.

Hashirama stood, taking a robe and wrapping it around himself, then handing one to Madara, who was also naked. He smiled softly. "I'll get us some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Uh, I don't really care." Madara answered softly, forgetting for a moment that he was just in his skin, he took the other robe and wrapped it too around himself. The Senju did ruin his shirt, after all. It was the least he could do.

The Senju nodded. "Ah, and about your shirt, I'll buy a new one later."

"Stop doing that!" he hissed violently. He did not enjoy some reading his thoughts and his body language so correctly and not only that it was highly invasive and annoying!

Hashirama blinked, chuckling. "I'll go get the breakfast now." And he left the room, going downstairs and preparing some food for the Uchiha and himself.

Madara rolled his eyes before sighing, blushing slightly from the remembrance of yesterday. His hand came to cover his face, as he quickly ceased his blushing. Leaning against the wall whilst sitting on the bed, he wondered a bit on just what he should do.

After some long thirty minutes, the Senju walked back into the room with various fruits chopped into fruit salad, and some rice with umeboshi just to give a not-completely-sweet breakfast for them.

The Uchiha twitched upon seeing everything, what a show off. However he could not deny it look good, and then he considered for a moment if it was poisoned. It was unlikely given the circumstances.

Hashirama was about to comment on the fact the other thought the food was poisoned, but refrained from doing so. "Eat, it'll give you some energy."

Madara rolled his eyes once before cautiously taking a few bites. Content, it was not poisoned, he continued to eat. At least the Senju could cook well.

The Senju smiled, watching Madara. He was so cute like that, Hashirama had to stop himself from voicing it.

Madara just knew that the brunette wanted to say something, but whatever it was it remained unspoken. Which was probably, Madara did not care to hear anyways, at least he was showing some restraint from stupid comments. He must have been hungrier than he expected because he finished his proportion of the meal rather quickly. Wondering why the other man had not even touched his, yet.

Hashirama blinked, snapping out of his thoughts that had ended up wandering. "Are you still hungry?"

"I'm fine." He commented, where had the Senju's head been in? The clouds?

The Senju nodded, slowly eating his own food.

Madara rolled his eyes, he was rather getting restlessly but didn't much want to hint at it. Hashirama had already stated earlier that he would allow his presence to leave around the afternoon time, so all he had to do was wait. But then another thought found itself in his mind, did this mean that the Senju had plans to see him again or something?

Hashirama finished the food, smiling again. "Madara, speaking of that, would you like us to meet like this again? Meaning, without the barrier or handcuffs?"

"Meet again? You're not going be so paranoid, if on the off chance, I agree?" Madara asked, just curious, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted them to meet again, outside of the battlefield that was. But he wasn't necessarily shooting it down...

The Senju smiled. "You're free to decide, and I'll understand whatever decision you take about this relationship."

"Really? Would you be really okay with if I decide against? It doesn't seemed to me that you would, you're only giving me the illusion of chance. You must really want me then" Madara chuckled, out loud, apparently his sadistic, abrasive nature coming back in full force.

Hashirama looked down. "As hard as it is for me, I wouldn't be able to force you into this, nor would I want it. If you decide against it, I won't deny that I can be hurt and miss you, but I won't keep you locked here forever or anything."

Madara looked away, again, taken by the emotions flowing through the Senju's voice. If felt as if he was being guided into this whole thing. "For now, I guess I can contest to this. The moment I call it off, I mean it though, understand?" He replied, uneasily, hoping that didn't falter his voice.

The Senju nodded, giving a soft smile. "Okay..."

"So you said Izuna and your brother had been seeing each other for how long now?" Madara asked, remembering the very start of all this.

"Over two months..."

"I feel like an idiot for not noticing that. How did you find out?" Madara asked. How could this have happened without him noticing it?

"... I was the first to know. Tobirama told me as soon as they got together."

Madara's eyes blinked for a second, before looking downwards. A few weeks ago, Izuna had approached him wanting to talk about something, and yet he just pushed it off as nothing. Had Izuna been trying to tell him and moreover was the reason he didn't know because of how he would react to it? He mentally cursed at himself, fucking hell, sometimes he was just the worse.

Hashirama moved closer to Madara, not too close, but enough to reach out and stroke his hair. He loved doing that, the Uchiha's hair was so soft... "He tried to tell you?"

"Yeah, I think so." he mumbled softly, averting his eyes once again.

"Talk to him later... I can imagine in what situation you found out, he must be embarrassed and... even scared, maybe. Well, I wouldn't know much."

"I guess I will." Madara answered, not knowing if speaking to Izuna would do better or worse. He had never been blessed with words, often trying to do so or left things even worse than beforehand.

Hashirama stroked the other's hair softly. "Just try not scaring him, and everything will be fine."

Madara pushed the others' hand away, he did not want to placate like a child. He would have to be understanding of Izuna's choices, and it didn't matter really who he was seeing, he was still his younger brother and Madara had been unnecessary cruel to him.

The Senju smiled softly. "He'll understand, relax."

Madara rolled his eyes, how in the hell could the Senju be so positive all the time? It seemed unreal, and surreal. Just why had the other man been attracted to him anyway? There were quite opposite, possibly even polar opposites. Yet why?

"Because." Answered Hashirama, once again knowing what was on the Uchiha's mind. He wondered himself how he did that.

"Because what?" the younger male asked, not wanting to admit that what was exactly on his mind. He swore the Senju must had been psychic or something. There was not really any other way was there?

"I love you because I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Madara growled, viciously. He did not want to hear those words anymore, they were just screwing with his mind, blocking his clarity and manipulating his own emotions.

The Senju blinked. "Why so angry? I just voice my feelings."

Madara rolled his eyes, he wasn't even sure why he was angry he just was. He had multiple reasons to be angry, yet none of those truly seemed to be the cause of his alarming distress. How was he supposed to react? Just so easily believe such a confession and then act like he felt the same way? This had happened too fast. Too very fast, and the Uchiha didn't like. He wasn't has enough time to analyze and make sense of everything like he liked to.

"I see." Hashirama smiled, chuckling softly. "You still think too much."

"Sometimes I wonder if you even think at all. You always let your emotions rule your actions rather than your mind" Madara observed, able to just barely control his anger, however he still had it, just making attempts to mask it.

"I do think, but I am not so easily bothered by thing as you are, and don't keep turning them over in my mind and trying to find a double meaning to them."

"Everything can be construed as having a double meaning, nothing is ever really what it seems. Or at least, it hardly ever is" Madara explained his point of view, didn't the Senju understand that. How could he not be bothered by the same things that forever haunted Madara's mind day in and day out?

"Madara, try trusting one's word at least once..."

"It only takes trust of one time, to be betrayed" Madara scoffed.

"I won't betray you."

Madara rolled his eyes, not believing that statement but willingly to issue a warning "I will really kill you if you do."

Hashirama smiled. "I know."

"You're smiling, even though I just told you I would kill you given your betrayal?" Madara commented, confused. Who on earth smiles after a death threat? Well, maybe him, because of his addicting nature to war and death, but not many people did. That was for sure.

"Because I won't betray you, and I'll prove it to you... you can trust me."

"Prove it to me, how? How does one even go about showing definite proof about trust when nothing can be definite for sure?" Nothing in this world was for certain, that was a policy Madara had adopted since he was young. One could never, ever, be sure of anything without a doubt.

"By keeping my word to you." Hashirama smiled again. "Until the end."

"You say that now, you don't know your thoughts and feelings of tomorrow. You cannot claim to me it is until the end, if you cannot even prove it tomorrow. People's minds, their thoughts, their feelings they are fickle and are constantly changing."

The Senju shook his head. "I love you."

"Saying something over and over again doesn't make it true, nor make me believe it." Madara repeated, he swore he had said something amongst these lines either yesterday or earlier on in the day.

"It doesn't change that it's true when it really is, and I do love you."

"Why don't you try to prove it rather than just rely on your constant repetition? Prove to me without an reasonable doubt, that you truly do, until then I will not believe you." Madara stated, smirking. Wondering just if they other could be able to prove such a feat, or even if he was up to the task at hand.

Hashirama smiled softly. "I will do what I can to do so..." He took down the barrier, sighing. "Don't run away just yet, ok?"

"Fine, I won't run, yet." Madara affirmed, his smirk widening. This could be fun, after all.

The Senju pecked Madara's lips. "That smirk of yours makes you look evil…"

"Shouldn't you know by now that I am evil? I'm nowhere near as good as you." Madara chuckled.

Hashirama smiled. "I guess it's true what people say, then."

Madara raised an eyebrow, before questioning "Really? What do they say now?" It wasn't like this was the very first time he had been gossiped, in fact, he had been a subject to pass from others lips to others ears for sometime now, he just hardly pay it any mind.

"Evil is cute!"

Madara literally almost fell over from that statement. He growled at the Senju, making him actually think he had something important to tell him. But rather it was just another insult wrapped up in sweet twists of the tongue, and flickers of happiness and annoyance. "For the love of... Evil and cute do not go together. Stupid Senju!"

Hashirama smiled, pecking the other's cheek. "But you're both cute and evil, and no, that's not an insult, and people always walk around saying that evil is cute~"

He wiped at the cheek the Senju had kissed, just how many times was he going to kissed by the other man? "Who in the hell would say such a thing? Another that you? I'm not cute! I am evil!" He hissed back, finding that the conversation had already been brought up before but that did little for his sweltering anger.

"You are so easily angered..." The Senju shook his head, touching a finger to Madara's lips. "Calm down."

"Hell, I wonder why." Madara used in a disrespectful voice, despite the others attempts to claim calling him cute and evil was not an insult, he did not see it that way. He doubted if he ever would.

Hashirama smiled softly. "Madara..." He sighed, leaning against the Uchiha. "Calm. Down."

"Why should I?" Madara asked, not comfortable with the other leaning on him, at all. What reasons did he have to be calm, the Senju made his blood boil. So really it wasn't his fault.

"Because we're trying to be on good, romantic terms here."

"Good, romantic terms?" Madara had to repeat those words back to himself. Really? With him? "If you wanted someone like that, you should have chosen someone else" Madara provoked, seemingly trying to see if he could some sort of reaction out of the calmer male.

"But I don't want someone else. I want only Madara." Hashirama smiled.

Hearing that, only made a slight crimson blush appeared on the younger male face. He cursed at himself, trying to mask his blush with long, black hair, hoping the Senju did not see it.

Hashirama did notice the blush, but didn't comment about it. He didn't want Madara to be too uncomfortable. "No one in this world is the same as you, so I wouldn't be with anyone else."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Madara replied, in a sarcastic notion.

The Senju kissed the other's cheek again, smiling. "Do you have someone else you'd be with?"

"Huh?" Madara asked. Someone else? "Why, would you be jealous if I did?" he smirked, he really did want to try the Senju, seemingly his possessiveness or jealous around him seemed to be a pitfall he was willing to exploit.

Hashirama was silent for a moment. "... I would be... somewhat jealous."

"Somewhat jealous? You'd probably kill them or claim me as yours or something stupid like that." Madara snickered, this was getting interesting.

"... Just maybe..."

"You'd the supposed peaceful and great Senju Hashirama would perhaps, actually take a life for me? Tch, right. You're not capable of that" Madara teased, honestly the other man hardly like killing of others even when he had nothing to with it, to take another life for his sake? That was an amusing thought.

"I would, but... it's not something I'd like to have to do, so don't even think of going to someone else just to see me killing."

"Ah, come on" Madara's smirk grew wider as he continued "Won't your supposed love of me and then your love peace conflict and clash? Do you really think you can have both?"

"Do you really think these games will be as fun as you think?"

"I'm not playing any games" Madara replied, innocently, which betrayed his look of amusement and danger in his eyes.

Hashirama smirked, licking Madara's cheek. "I have my own games, and I don't think you'd like to play those now... so don't provoke me."

Madara chuckled, so Hashirama did have another personality bubbling underneath his blither one, he just knew and yet it seemed it only came out around him, and him alone. "When have I ever provoked you?" he continued in an innocent tone of voice, something he would not be able to continue much more because it burned!

The Senju bit down on Madara's neck, licking over it and sliding his hands into the other's robe. "You always provoke me too much..."

Madara let out a sharp intake of breath, he did not honestly expect the brunette to respond so quickly. He really asked for it, though, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He growled slightly from the pain to his neck as well as to where the tan man's hands were going. "And you get provoked too easily."

"Not my fault you're so tempting..." Hashirama sucked softly on the Uchiha's shoulder, the robe sliding down Madara's shoulders as the Senju's hands made their way to his uke's private parts, stroking his member slowly.

Madara moaned softly, once again falling victim to the drug known as pleasure.

The Senju smirked again, nibbling on Madara's neck and kissing him, his hand moving somewhat faster now.

Madara blinked recalling a previous overlook detail. What of the marks of his neck? Fuck, but he couldn't concern himself with voicing that right now. He moaned again, his back arching even amongst the wall, to bring himself closer to the other man.

Hashirama removed his own robe, pulling Madara onto his lap and kissing him deeply, one of his hands holding the Uchiha while the other stroked his erection.

Madara hands fell to rest behind that of Hashirama, his nails going over previous scars causing new ones with fresh blood to roll. It felt too damn good, too damn good for him to be able resist. Another moan escaped from him, they seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The Senju let his other hand come from behind Madara's back to his own lips. Smirking, he took a finger into his mouth and sucked, then did the same with the other two, rolling his tongue over them and coating them well.

"Stop biting my neck, other people are going to see it." Madara breathed out evenly as he could managed from his erratic breathing pattern. Nonetheless also surprised that Hashirama had actually coated his own fingers, last time that was his job.

Hashirama chuckled, kissing the other's lips and guiding his fingers down to the other's entrance, rubbing over it softly and teasing. "You use high collar shirts, and no one will notice... and if they do, they'll know you're taken."

"Sadist." Madara remarked, in slight discomfort from the fingers, this knowing that it would get better. However, he didn't appreciate being teased.

The Senju licked Madara's neck again. "Hm... just a bit of a sadist, maybe..." Soon, he had added all three fingers and was thrusting them in and out, as well as searching for the other's prostate.

He dug his nails into deeper the tan flesh, his eyes twitched slightly from the pain. He swore if the other did not find hi- "Ah." Madara moaned breathlessly, panting a bit thereafter.

Hashirama smirked, kissing the Uchiha's cheek. "You're blushing..." He whispered, thrusting his fingers hard into Madara's prostate before he could reply.

He moaned loudly, his thoughts too consumed to even care about being cut off from speaking. He did not care at least, not right now but how could he not blush? His whole body was risen with insatiable heat.

The Senju continued moving his fingers, wondering if he could give Madara a new task this time.

Madara moaned, sensing the other wished to ask him something. He questioned softly "What?"

Hashirama chuckled. "I'd give you a new task, but I don't want you to bite mini-Hashi off."

"What makes you think I would?" Madara responded innocently, letting a forced blush cover his face. "You might be surprise that I can be nice." Madara let out a small smile.

Hashirama chuckled. "Sure..." He said sarcastically, licking over Madara's lips. "I was surprised you didn't bite my tongue off when it was in your mouth, rolling against your own tongue..." He smirked, thrusting his fingers hard again.

Madara moaned again, licking his lips. "Ah, is the great Hashirama afraid of getting bitten? And here I thought you couldn't resist me. Or was that just a lie? " Madara smirked, that was something the older man could not decline.

The Senju smirked. "Madara, first you have to prove me how... talented... your tongue is."

"Oh?" Madara smirked, he had learn some things recently. Madara licked the other lips of the Senju, before he took the lips and drew them into his own, his used he tongue much like how he been played with, yet he even doubted how skilled he was. He drew back quietly, a trail of sweet saliva being shared between two. "So do I pass the oral exam?"

Hashirama moaned, closing his eyes. When he opened them, there were some dangerous-seme-shinning-sparkles in them. Pinning Madara down onto the bed, he removed the fingers from inside the Uchiha and kissed him deeply again, this time making it last longer. "Yeah..."

Oh, the temptation was getting harder to resist but he only had to wait a little. Madara's breathing hitched when the fingers were removed, but other than that, there was not an ounce of recognizable pain in his system. "So do you still think I'll bite?"

"I'll trust you, this time." Whispered the Senju, licking Madara's cheek.

"That's good." Madara commented. The others grip had faded to he was able to move with relative ease, he smirked lightly. Nothing about this man could be used in reference to "mini", he took the other's length into his mouth licking the sides teasingly before getting someone more serious with longer, more skilled licks.

Hashirama moaned, his fingers tangling in Madara's hair. "Ah... talented... tongue..." He praised, still somewhat suspicious. Well, this WAS Madara after all. But hell, it felt so good...

Madara continued to get the illusion he had actually give in and was pleasuring the Senju. He smirked mentally, he really hope this hurt. His teeth once not used and retracted to prevent any harm to the other's member quickly bit down quickly and hard.

Growling, Hashirama's hand tightened in Madara's hair. He pulled the Uchiha off, glaring. "You asked for it... now, I'll punish you, Madara." And in less than a second, Madara was handcuffed, ankle-cuffed and exposed to the Senju. Hashirama left the bed for a moment, taking out a box full of his special 'toys'.

"You never should have consented then, that allowed me to." Madara spoke unafraid, even in his current position. He was however mildly curious to the box of toys, if you will and just how would they be used.

The Senju smirked. "Be thankful there isn't a tree up your ass at the moment, because you know I could make one get in there."

Madara rolled his eyes, unfazed if anything amused how quickly the other responded almost if he expected Madara to bite him. "What would others think if they knew you did this in your spare time??" Madara asked, snickering a tad.

Hashirama arched an eyebrow, a branch forming from his bed and coming dangerously close to Madara's entrance. "I don't know, but I found out one thing... I can't trust you. That's disappointing, Madara." He smirked, making the branch grow closer.

"Yeah? I can't trust you either." Madara spat, Uchihas didn't show fear after all but he had doubted even any of them had been in this type of situation before.

Leaning in, the Senju kissed Madara's neck gently. "You were the one who bit me..." He nibbled his way up to the jaw-line. "Though I still don't know if I should actually punish you badly or not."

"You are so indecisive, a moment ago you were fixated on punishing me and now you're hesitating? Ha!" Madara mocked openly, not even caring that it would probably end badly in his case.

Hashirama kissed the Uchiha, looking into his eyes. "Madara..." He whispered, sighing. "It's your fault, I'm confused." Leaning down, he licked Madara's chest. He was disappointed that he still couldn't put his trust on the Uchiha, but it had to be expected.

"Oh, Yeah, It's my fault, huh?" Madara retorted, like hell it was all his fault. What did the Senju actually expected from him? Trust? He hardly trusted anyone not without reason too and the Senju had done nothing worthy of his trust.

The Senju pulled away from Madara, retreating the branch and closing his eyes. "..."

"Cat got your tongue?" Madara teased, he knew the Senju could not. Too good of a natured too.

Hashirama took a vibrator out of his toy bag, a BIG one. He smirked, positioning it at Madara's entrance and thrusting it in.

Madara flinched from the contact, apparently Hashirama was capable of doing this things. That surprised him, he sharply breathed for returning to a semi-normal breathing pattern. "Is that all you got, huh?"

The Senju chuckled, turning the vibrator on at the maximum vibration and standing from the bed, putting on his robe. "I'll be back soon... have fun."

It took a moment to actually settle in, the Senju had left for real....Madara cursed at himself mentally but not ready to admit his mistake. The pleasure washing over him, hell, this was going to be more torture than pleasure. He bit down on his tongue, needing some method to cope.

Hashirama sighed, finding some extra clothes somewhere around and dressing himself, going outside somewhere to relax. Damn Madara, messing with his head. He felt bad for leaving him like that, but... the Uchiha just messed with his mind so much, he needed to do something. Though now he knew he'd never get Madara's trust. Just. Great.

The thoughts of killing the Senju came back into his mind, normally just thinking about ways to harm the Senju was enough to please him or relax him but he just couldn't find that solace. Hell, was he actually experiencing guilt? He bit down harder on his lip, finally drawing blood, which did little to distract him. Hell, he was seriously fucked now wasn't he?

After about an hour or maybe more, the Senju decided to go save his uke from the torture. Entering the room, he found Madara... and the poor Uchiha was exhausted. Closing the door, Hashirama released Madara's hand and ankle cuffs, removing and turning off the vibrator and pulling him close.

"Bastard." he breathed out, exhausted hardly even enough energy to even talk. Bloody hell, that was terrible, and just torturous. He was thankfully that Hashirama even came back that soon, he could have been gone longer. Madara mentally shuddered just thinking about it.

Hashirama sighed, holding the Uchiha and kissing his forehead. "Sorry." He whispered, sincerely sorry. Madara deserved it, but that didn't mean it was the right thing to do.

"Don't apologize." Madara muttered, he knew he deserved it playing mind games with other, forcing someone like Hashirama down to his level, was quite an accomplishment however not one if he knew he wanted or not.

The Senju shook his head. "I should apologize, what I did isn't right." He looked down sadly. "I... I don't think I even deserve your trust now."

Madara didn't know how to respond, he really did not, so he just remained silent.

Hashirama took this as a confirmation to his thoughts, and sighed.


	3. part 2

**This is a collab/rp with Kurai13 on dA. **

_**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**_

**Hashirama, Izuna.**

_**Kurai13:**_

******Madara**, Tobirama, Hikaku.

**FREE BUT TRAPPED part 2**

Izuna sighed, snuggling closer to Tobirama. Since Madara had stormed out the day before, he had asked the Senju to stay here with him, afraid his brother would be too angry or that something could happen. One thing he knew well was not to get Madara angry, but he didn't have how to tell his brother before. He just wouldn't let him speak. "... It's almost night, and he isn't back..." He muttered.

"He's probably just letting off steam, he'll be back soon" Tobirama placated, trying his hardest not and go insult Madara in front Izuna, who took offense to that, so keep him happy he tended not to speak ill of Madara around Izuna. He often wondered just how exactly the two were related at times, granted Izuna could be quite fearsome when he wanted to, but compared Madara, he paled greatly in comparison, but that was alright. He liked Izuna just that way he was.

The Uchiha nodded, closing his eyes. "I hope so... I hope Hashirama is alright, in case Madara went there... which I think he did."

"Madara may be angry, but even then Hashirama is quite evenly matched and on par with him. So really, it's kind of best that he is there than anywhere else where he could seriously hurt some people." Tobirama explained, kissing the others' forehead softly. That didn't dwindle his concerns, it had been quite some time that had passed and that Uchiha was seething rage. His chakra was malicious enough alone, with anger who knew what would happen?

"But he's angry because we're together and... and you're of the Senju, so I think he'd go there." Izuna nuzzled his seme, resting his head on Tobirama's shoulder.

"I know, but still he is your brother. He just needs to calm down and progress it all. Even I doubt even Madara is so heartless to abandon you just because we're together." The white haired Senju answered, actually believing it to be truth. Despite Madara's ill temper he seemed to show concern for Izuna, he did wonder just how far that extended to.

The younger nodded. "Yeah... you're right."

**~Meanwhile~**

Madara didn't think he had ever spent so many hours being silence with another person in the room. He honestly did not think he had, it was a fragile state of things right now. Many things had happened and well, neither did not know just how to responded properly to it. Madara however was slightly interested, maybe even concerned about the thoughts running through Hashirama's mind, who seemed to be taking this whole matter rather hard.

The Senju sighed for what should be the thousandth time that day, rolling over on his side. This silence was uncomfortable, and he had no idea what would happen next. Why did he just have to do that? It was rather stupid of him to have trusted Madara like that in the first place, but he needed to put trust in the other... and had ended up choosing the wrong time. He honestly had no idea what to do.

Madara rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by the sigh once again coming from the Senju. He swore it had been a few hundreds of times already. Madara could not tolerate it anymore, the walls were getting whiter and whiter and shrinking and shrinking just by the passing seconds of the everlasting silence. Rather that just wait for the older man to say something he would have to say something first, something he rarely ever said and never would have never imagined saying it to someone from Senju descendant, much less the clan leader. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for the task at hand, it was not something easy for him to say anyways. It normally never sounded sincere enough and it almost always sounded coerced. His lips parted as his voice echoed softly. "I am sorry."

"... You... don't need to apologize." Said Hashirama, thankful that the other broke the silence. He bit his lip, staring at the wall.

"Oh, for the love of!" Madara growled loudly before continuing. "Talk already damn you! I forced you to snap, it wasn't your fault, so then there's no need for you to be apologizing or mourning. I'm sick of it!" He rolled his eyes for releasing a relieved sigh, that had felt good. Perhaps, too good, but Madara did not like silences.

"But even so... I didn't give you any reason to trust me yet, so why do I expect that?" The Senju shook his head. "I could have stopped myself from doing that, but I didn't."

Madara twitched his eyes, increasingly annoyed. This was not the fucking pity hour! He growled darkly, before grabbing the Senju's shirt and replying "You expect trust because so many people give it to you, I'm just not that easy with my trust. I swear if I hear another word of out your mouth that sounds even remotely like 'It's my fault' or 'I'm sorry' then I'm going to kill you."

Hashirama couldn't help but smile softly, pecking Madara's lips. "Since I can't apologize any longer, I think I have to say I love you~" He snuggled close to the Uchiha. "And... I hope I'll be able to trust you, soon, and that you'll trust me then."

"What did I tell you about saying those three words?" Madara hissed faintly, before averting his eyes from the snuggling Senju. Madara did not know about trust, but at least they were on speaking terms with one another, again. That was at least something.

"But Madara, that's something I can't not say." The Senju smiled more, stroking Madara's hair.

Madara was tempted to remarked on the ill structure of the grammar used in that sentence, but he did not, sensing that no matter what he said about those words that the other would ever shut up about them. He felt the fingers running through his hair, why did he so often do that? "What's up with your obsession with my hair?" Madara asked, wanting to hear the reason why.

"It's so soft... and I like it. It suits you so well, beautiful black hair..." Hashirama sighed contently, closing his eyes.

"It suits me?" Madara questioned, irked by just how it suited him. His hair was mundane amongst all other available hair colors in the Uchiha clan. There was nothing special about or so drawing, unlike what the elder man thought.

"It's dark and has no stain of other colors... but at the same time it's got a soft texture, it's not rough."

He rolled his eyes before commenting "Not many would pay such attention to such trivial things as you do, Senju."

Hashirama pouted playfully. "Call me only by my name, Madara~"

Madara glanced back at him, seeing the other pouted as he rolled his eyes once more. "It's just a name."

The Senju shook his head. "No~ the way you call a person can show your level of proximity to them. You call me only 'Senju', making me feel like I'm nothing more than just an enemy or some person around."

"We still are enemies, you cannot change that. If I actually call you by your name, then you must realize I will never do it in the public or an environment I feel is unsecured." Madara listed his reasons, as long as they were accepted, he guessed he could be bothered to actually use his first name without taunting him or mocking him.

Hashirama nodded, kissing the Uchiha's cheek. "I know, but we're not just enemies... so at least in private, call me by my name..."

"Hashirama. There are you happy now?" Madara mused aloud.

The Senju smiled, nodding once more. "Yeah~ Thank you, Madara."

"Yeah, whatever." he commented, unconcern before recalling something important. The time that had passed, just how much time had passed? How long had he been away from Izuna? Madara blinked, what if Izuna thought he abandoned him or something? Scenarios played quickly throughout his mind, none of them were good.

Hashirama blinked, noticing Madara's change. He nuzzled him, smiling softly. "We should go to check on Izuna and Tobi, right?"

"We?" Madara asked, regaining his lost composure. How many times had he lost his composure just being around the Senju? It was far more than he wanted to admit, that was for certain. But just why did the other need to come?

The Senju nodded. "Tobirama is surely still there, he isn't home yet, and I don't want you two killing yourselves."

"I guess your presence would be better, however there are a few things we needed to think of; reasons as _why_? Why am I wearing some of your clothes, and why was I gone so long? And also you even hint about what happened within the last two days and I will kill you without any mercy" Madara stated, well demanded seemed more appropriate actually.

Hashirama chuckled. "Well, first of all no one but those two will see me, my clothes are almost the same size as yours and during a fight yours got ripped, so I lent you some of my own. And... you were cooling off?"

"That could work." Madara agreed softly, still somehow nervous about meeting Izuna again, he knew he fucked up, he just wondered what was the extent of the damage.

The Senju kissed Madara's cheek, smiling. "Don't worry, everything will work out."

Madara once again wiped his cheek, not exactly sure if the other's words were true or not but not willing to fight with him any longer. "We should go now."

Hashirama nodded, hesitantly separating his body from Madara's and standing.

Madara stood too, remembering the pathway out the Senju house even if it was during a rather stressed time that he saw it. Outside once again, night had already fallen, it was much cooler than it was earlier and much quieter, too. But then again, not too many people were awake at this hour. The moon caught his attention, even if it was obscured behind the clouds he could still see it's pale light. The older man behind had seemed to cautious about releasing him, he would think more on that reason, later on.

The Senju took a deep breath of the fresh air outside, smiling. Then, he followed Madara on the way back to the Uchiha clan.

Both the clan leaders had arrived at Madara's and Izuna's residency, he prepared himself physically just in case Tobirama would pick a fight with him, surprisingly Madara did not even want to fight with anyone today, well at least not anymore. He didn't know. He opened the door almost hesitantly, yet his body did that action swiftly.

Hashirama chose to enter first, quickly passing ahead of Madara. He smiled at Tobirama and Izuna, who were on the couch. "Hello~"

Izuna smiled softly at Hashirama, and then looked away. Was Madara still angry? What would he do now?

Madara just wanted to get this over with, screw his pride for meantime. "I don't care anymore if you two are together or not. I overreacted, I apologize for my behavior." Madara literally had internally strangled his mind whilst he apologized. Two apologies in one day, he could literally die.

Tobirama blinked in surprise, there was never a day in his life, whereas he would imagine the arrogant Uchiha exactly apologizing. He looked over to Hashirama, he must have been able to calm Madara down somehow. He did not know how nor did he particularly care for the details surrounding it. That was basically just what Izuna needed to hear, so apparently the older Uchiha male had heart. Who knew?

Hashirama watched as Izuna glomped Madara, smiling.

"Nii-sama, thank you!" The younger Uchiha grinned, hugging his brother tight.

"Yeah." Madara answered, uncomfortably especially with two pairs of Senju eyes on him. He could not be bothered from that, at least not right now, he could not.

Tobirama eyed the older Uchiha carefully for any signs of malice or anger, still finding none. He left the couch to stand beside his brother. "I suppose you said something to him?" He asked Hashirama softly, out of ear shot to the two Uchihas.

Hashirama chuckled softly, whispering back. "I'll tell you when we get home."

Izuna smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm glad you're not angry at us anymore..."

Tobirama nodded softly. His brother did have a strange power to calm even the angriest people of down.

"Yeah." Madara agreed. He didn't much like having Izuna angry at him, so he did feel better knowing that Izuna would still be talking him. It had turned out okay, somehow like Hashirama said.

Hashirama sighed contently, leaning against the wall and watching the two Uchihas.

The younger Uchiha finally let go of his brother, still smiling widely as he went to Tobirama, hugging him.

Madara didn't much care either way if Izuna did hug the younger Senju in his presence. He wanted to keep Izuna happy, so he simply could not allow anything like his anger or his malice get the best of him around Tobirama. Oh, the eggshells he was going to have to walk on.

Tobirama returned the hug to the younger Uchiha, half expecting Madara to do something in return. Yet nothing, he was really getting more and more curious as to exactly what had happened between his brother and the Uchiha.

Hashirama walked over to Madara, chuckling. "Relax, Madara." He whispered, being sure not to go too close to the Uchiha.

Izuna nuzzled his lover, looking up at him with a face that showed way too much happiness for an Uchiha face.

Madara nearly cursed loudly at the older Senju, that was far too close in his comfort zone for him to be around Izuna and Tobirama. Far too close. Madara did his best to remain calm and to not tensed up as he muttered a soft agree.

Tobirama was taken aback by that face, briefly gracing the younger lips with his own before retreating from the contact, still quite hesitant and cautious around the elder Uchiha male who could snap with anger any minute. However Hashirama seemed just a bit too close to the Uchiha, which raised his suspicions just slightly but he did not voice any concerns.

The elder Senju noticed as Madara tried to relax, and smiled. "Well, it seems like things turned out fine~"

Izuna kissed Tobirama's shoulder, once the other released his lips. It was good to be able to stay close to his lover without fearing that Madara would rip their heads off at any moment... well, there still was that possibility, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Madara felt like growling at the other man but refrained from doing so. It was just like an _I told you so_, something he found quite offensively annoying. Wasn't the other even the least bit worried about conveying the wrong message? He was.

Tobirama gave a small smile to Izuna, sensing the other had felt the relief of being freely able to express their love even around the Uchiha. The threat was still there yet it seemed stunned.

Hashirama shook his head, grinning. "Well, Tobi, I think we should go home soon... you can visit Izuna later on, right? Also, I think Madara would like some rest, he'd been really stressed... well, training to calm himself and all."

Izuna sighed softly, nodding. He kissed Tobirama's cheek, not really wanting to let go yet, but he also wanted to talk to Madara...

'_Oh, is that what they are calling it now?'_ Madara prevented himself from rolling his eyes, another habit in the making that he did not need.

Tobirama nodded in understanding. It was rather late and no one was quite sure what tomorrow brought. Needless to say he did not want to leave Izuna, still not thoroughly convinced that Madara was angry, but there were certain things that the two Senjus needed to discuss.

Izuna kissed Tobirama's lips softly, hesitantly pulling away and smiling. "Come back soon, ok?"

Hashirama chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Izuna, I'm sure Tobi can visit soon."

Tobirama replied "I will" softly back.

Madara did not voice any complaints, it was not much like he could now, because he knew could not. As long as Izuna was happy he kept repeating to himself.

The younger Uchiha nodded, looking over at his brother and Hashirama.

"Well, maybe one of these days I'll come train with you again, Madara. Just don't exhaust yourself." Hashirama chuckled, walking to the door.

Madara wanted to hit the Senju, he really wanted to. All of this was just so questionable and he felt that the younger Senju brother was sensing something was amidst.

Tobirama gave a last glance to Izuna, before leaving with his elder brother. Oh, did he have some questions to ask.

Hashirama smirked softly at Madara, then left with his brother, chuckling softly.

"You're awfully quiet, nii-sama~" Said Izuna, walking over to Madara.

Madara was not pleased, oh he was definitely going to kill Hashirama if Tobirama found on he really would too. He knew already how to kill and leave no traces; his thoughts were interrupted by Izuna's question. "I'm just a bit tired, Izuna, that's all." Madara lied, admittedly he was capable of lying to his brother, and did he like it? Not really? Did this situation deem it so? Yes.

Tobirama waiting a few seconds before questioning Hashirama "What was about that?"

Izuna sighed, nodding. "Ok~ relax and go sleep then." He smiled. "Tomorrow... I'd like to talk to you, then..."

Hashirama grinned. "Well, I finally got him."

"Thank you, that's fine I'd like to talk to you as well tomorrow." Madara commented, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy, but he just contributed it to exhaustion. He really would enjoy sleeping in his own bed and not being bothered by anyone.

Tobirama raised his eyebrows, before he asked "What exactly do you mean by that?"

The younger nodded, yawning softly. "I think I'll go sleep, too. Good night, nii-sama."

"Madara is mine~ didn't you notice his neck?"

Madara was too tired to care anymore about his racing thoughts, however he did feel uneasy. He could not shake that, but it wasn't like he believed in superstitions or anything. Those just were not logical.

"You, really? Tell me you didn't…" Tobirama questioned, disgusted by his older brother's taste. Kami, his was getting images in his head that he did not need.

Izuna retired to his bedroom, lying down on the bed and almost immediately falling asleep.

"I did~ if you boys can, then we can, too. And Madara is so cute..."

"Did you hit your head or something? Cute? He's a bloody-thirsty vicious demon!" Tobirama voiced softly, the growing need he felt to scream. Perhaps ignorance was really bliss.

Hashirama rolled his eyes. "No, he isn't. He's so cute when he blushes, and shy in some aspects, too..."

"You know on second thought, I really don't want to. I mean it, I don't want to know." Tobirama uneasily replied, unsure if he would even be able to sleep tonight. He doubted it severely.

The elder of the two chuckled. "Tobi, you're so weird..."

"Weird? You're the one with weird taste." Tobirama defended, really not believing that he was even having this conversation.

"Well, you're dating Madara's younger brother, why can't I date Madara? I mean, whatever Madara does, Izuna always follows him... so it's not like our choices would be so different."

Tobirama rolled his eyes, that was beside the point. "Do whatever you will; you seemed unusually possessive over Madara. They may be from the same clan but they are two very different people."

"There I think I can agree... Izuna isn't as hard to deal with, but I love my Mada-chan anyway~"

Tobirama cringed slightly hearing that his brother "loved" the angry Uchiha, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Madara thought he would be able to fall asleep quickly, however the annoying feelings kept making him toss and turn in his bed. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, something seemed wrong. Very wrong, indeed.

Izuna was sleeping peacefully in his room, dreaming about Tobirama and sweets.

Madara sat up in his bed, once of his arms resting on his knee. Suddenly he did not feel so sleepy anymore, if anything he felt more alert and aware of his surroundings. Each creak that the house made, or how the soft wind blew outside, he was hearing it all. He wanted to block it out, but it seemed entirely pointlessly. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, the stupid feeling still not leaving him.

Was this the supposed feeling, people got before something bad or shocking happened? Normally he would casted it aside like nothing, even trying that scenario a few minutes ago but it was not working. He sighed lightly, just what did this mean?

Hashirama stared out his window, for some reason not being able to sleep. He looked up at the moon, thinking about Madara.

Madara rolled his eyes, there was no reason to stay in bed doing nothing all night, he might as well be doing something productive. But what he did not know and his choices were limited by what he guess to be the sleeping Izuna. Tossing the leaving bed option out of the window, as he rolled his eyes again, getting annoyed by the lack of sleep.

The Senju's attention didn't leave the moon until he felt a familiar presence nearby. Uchiha Hikaku, it just had to be him. Hashirama sighed, wondering it if was a message or if the Uchiha was just here to bother. Probably the second option, seeing as he had just left Madara and Izuna there but some hours ago.

Hikaku smirked to himself, knowing that the Senju clan leader had sensed him and yet was probably in all reality just trying to ignore his presence.

Hashirama sighed, looking back up at the moon. Hikaku could be troublesome at times, and he was one of those who wanted what was now the Senju's own.

Hikaku chuckled to himself, quietly. Did the Senju clan leader really believe that he could take the young Uchiha clan that easily? And without a fight? That was a rather amusing thought.

The Senju sensed his trouble coming closer, and growled. Hikaku was asking for a fight, for which he was not in the mood. He was here, having his wonderful cliché moment of staring at the full moon while thinking of his lover, and the little brat comes and interrupts him.

Hikaku did not have to guess about the growing annoyance and anger that the other male was feeling, he knew it to be true. As many others of the Uchiha clan he would fight for the death for what he desired, no matter who stood in the way, it didn't to whose blood belong to whose. Madara was not going to belong to Senju Hashirama, over his dead body!

Hashirama finally decided to go outside, and slowly exited the house. "Hikaku, how many times have I told you to give up on him?" This was the kind of battle that required the Senju's dark, possessive side.

"I don't know I lose count, like I said before I don't want to" Hikaku stated truthfully, not even phased by the dark side that was being shown by the normally very peaceful Senju. Who seemingly always seemed to get that way when it came to Madara, for good reason too. Hikaku had been trying to steal Madara away from The Senju for months now. Madara was just unaware of their battle.

"Well, I have him now, and you're not taking him away."

"Oh? Is that supposed to scare me? That look and your exceedingly dark presence? You really think that you can't keep him all to yourself?" Hikaku questioned, both of them were aware of just how stubborn the Uchiha could be.

Hashirama smirked. "But now I don't think he'd be someone you could get... and he wouldn't want that."

"What makes you more suited than I for Madara?" Hikaku questioned, slightly provoked by that last statement.

"I understand him better... I can read him well, and... As I said, he's already mine. He let me have him."

"He let you have him? Tch, Madara would never submit to the likes of you." Hikaku chuckled, the very thought of Madara submitting to anyone, especially a Senju was indeed a farfetched one.

"But he did. Twice." The Senju smirked.

Hikaku was appalled that didn't seem like he was lying, if anything it looked to be the truth. "How dare you defile him!"

Hashirama chuckled. "He's mine, give up. I did only what I have the right to do, as his lover."

"Give up?" Hikaku scoffed sharply at the suggestion. "I refuse to give up on Madara, and I will most certainly not lost him to you! You can't protect him all the time without others growing suspicious"

The Senju glared. "I can, and you won't lay a finger on him."

Hikaku smirked "Is that what you think? You can't be everywhere at once with your title, even then you have to have carefully guarded reasons for even seeing him. When the time comes and when you're not around just you wait. I'll do whatever I want to him." Hikaku licked his lips in sweet anticipation.

Hashirama growled, anger flashing in his eyes. "He won't even allow that, I'm sure of it."

"Oh? Like that hardly matters. Doesn't matter even if I have to use certain measures to get him to submit. See you, Senju. We will see who wins Madara at the end of the day." Hikaku announced before disappearing with a small space time ninjutsu.

The Senju let out another growl, he had controlled himself not to rip Hikaku to shreds. And even with his usually calm nature, he wished he HAD ripped the man to shreds.


	4. part 3

**This is a collab/rp with Kurai13 on dA. **

_**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**_

**Hashirama, Izuna.**

_**Kurai13:**_

******Madara**, Tobirama, Hikaku.

**FREE BUT TRAPPED part 3**

Madara rolled his eyes, he could not get one second of sleep last night, so in all reality he just had literally stay in bed looking up at the ceiling. His mind cluttered with unnecessary thoughts, as he discarded the ones he didn't need to and then spent time on certain things that he needed to analyze. Surpassingly, even when the dawn came his thoughts were still preoccupied. He sighed lightly, just great.

Izuna rolled around his bed, still sleeping. He yelped and woke up when all that rolling and turning made him fall off the bed and onto the floor. "Ouch..."

Madara's ears perked up among hearing the small cry of "ouch" from the next room over. Apparently Izuna was up, he rolled his eyes. The two still needed to talk however he was quite hesitant about just what would come in the conversation. Madara looked down at his clothes for a second before recalling something, he cursed lightly. Fucking hell, he forgot he was wearing the Senju's clothes.

That was just another attack on his pride. Changing quickly into something more appropriate, something of his, he growled lightly. There were many lingering marks on his neck that he just had to cover up in a fashion just so they could not be seen. He cursed again; the Senju had done that on purpose.

The younger Uchiha sat up, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the bed. "At least it's already... morning." He yawned, shaking his head and standing. His eyes slowly got used to the light, and he was able to make his way to the living room.

Madara left his room, among tracing the other footsteps to the living room he decide to go there as well. "Good morning, Izuna." he greeted calmly, just exercising the point even more that he was not longer angry. Well at least not the younger Senju, the older Senju that was another story all together. One that Izuna's ears did not need to hear.

Izuna smiled, nodding. "Good morning, nii-sama!" He sat down on the couch, hugging a cushion.

"Yeah…" Madara started uncomfortably, thinking of just the right way to phrase it, he leaned against one of the walls in the living room. He continued "You shouldn't have had to hide your relationship with the you- I mean, Tobirama, from me. I'm sorry about not listening to you, even when you tried to tell me. I really am okay with you guys relationship, I just was angry, I shouldn't have been, though."

The younger nodded. "Well, I did try telling... I just took some time because..." He looked down, sighing. "I didn't know how you'd react to it, but now it's ok." He let another soft smile come to his face.

"That's good." Madara sighed, relief. Apparently things between the brothers would be stable, not in utter chaos liked he imagined. Madara blinked recalling something Izuna has said to him last night "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, it was mostly about this... But did you get hurt yesterday? I mean, whenever you and Hashirama fight or just train, most times you come back hurt." He nuzzled his brother, smiling. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine; there isn't any reason for you to be concerned." Madara stated, he did not believe that "hurt" was the proper term though. Now that he thought about he was still a bit sore, but his thoughts had carried away his pain.

Izuna nodded, closing his eyes. "That's good~"

Madara sighed again from relief, at least Izuna hadn't noticed anything. He actually expect his brother to notice the older Senju's strange behavior around him, but nothing, apparently Izuna did find that strange. For once in his life, Madara was actually thankful for the Senju Clan leader's personality. Without it there would have been more questions asked, but he still felt like Tobirama noticed.

Izuna and Madara were there in silence for some time, the younger thinking about all that had happened recently, and what could come to happen in the future. And about how he was still sleepy.

"We might as well eat something." Madara commented, not appreciating the lack of conversation and neither was he too pleased about the future. For now, he just wanted to push it to the back of his mind.

"O... okay..." The younger yawned again. He was still somewhat tired, he hadn't really slept the night when Madara was away. This one night's sleep seemed not to have repaired the lack of sleep on the previous night.

Madara noticed the yawn yet remained silent. He started to make an easy breakfast, one that would actually benefit his brother in the long run with energy rather than the sugar that would just make him crash soon thereafter.

While Madara made their breakfast, Izuna ended up falling asleep on the couch. Soon, he started moving around in his sleep and ended up on the carpet, still not awake.

Madara rolled his eyes, hadn't Izuna slept at all when he was gone or was he-He stopped his mind from even venturing anymore to that. That was something he did not want to think about; setting two plates down on the table, he wondered if he should just let Izuna sleep for a bit and then make him eat breakfast later? Considering he had just taken the effort to cook, he was going to force the food down the other's throat if he wouldn't wake up. Madara made his way over the sleeping Uchiha before without the intent to hurt, kicking Izuna softly.

Izuna yelped again, pouting. "Nyaaah... nii-sama, don't do that."

Madara shout him a dark glare before explaining "Eat the damn breakfast first and then you can't go back to sleep. Ten minutes without sleep will not kill you." Madara returned to the table, starting on his share of the food, still glaring at Izuna to get over here.

The younger managed to stand and go to the table, his now sleep-filled mind wanting to make his body go limp. He held himself from showing it, or else he'd end up falling asleep on his plate. Eating the food, he soon finished, and then did indeed fall asleep on the now empty plate.

Madara rolled his eyes, he had finished as well. At least Izuna had ate something, even if he just fell asleep on a plate, but still.

Once again, Izuna started to move and mutter some words as he slept. Of course, he'd need a bath later, for putting his face and hair on the plate and rolling it around on it, but his sleepy mind wasn't acknowledging that now.

Madara left the living room, and eventually his house. Enjoying the outside air and weather he had been deprived of thanks to _someone_. He could not stand being locked in rooms or kept away in stuffy houses all day, that just was not his style or something he bet he could never adhere to either.

The younger Uchiha continued sleeping, not waking up even when a familiar person approached the house. Hashirama carefully sneaked around, soon finding Madara outside. He wasn't letting Hikaku win easily.

Madara growled faintly. What in the hell? Why was he even here? He was not pleased with other's presence; not pleased at all.

Hashirama smiled softly. "Madara, we need to talk." He said, his voice just a bit more serious than he intended it to come out as.

Madara blinked slightly, hearing the tone beneath the normally calm voice, it actually sounded serious. He slanted his eyes slightly before, questioning "About what?"

"It's important, and a private matter."

"This had better be worth my time, I swear if you're wasting my time..." Madara trailed off, irked.

"Trust me, you'd want to know."

Madara sighed "What is this supposedly important matter that I want to know?"

Hashirama sighed as well. "Hikaku is planning to take you, and I... I'm sure he'd even hurt you, possibly a lot, to get that."

"Take me?" Madara muttered, twitching a bit, not exactly sure if he was believing this or not. Although the seriousness that the Senju was expressing was making him consider its possibility. "Say, if this is true, would that be the reason for your unusual and unneeded possessiveness over me? And if this is true, then the fact you're warning me now, means something happened last night, didn't it?" Madara observed.

The Senju nodded. "First of all, I'm possessive because I obviously don't want to lose you... and Hikaku went there again last night, and he says he'll take you from me no matter what it takes, even if he has to force you and hurt you for that."

Madara rolled his eyes, oh really? "And I should trust your words, why, exactly?" Madara scoffed, it was demeaning and insulting as well that The Senju apparently didn't believe Madara was able of protecting himself from a threat, granted if it even was a threat to begin with.

"I just hope you consider them, Madara. I would hate to see you hurt."

"Sure, you would." Madara muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Like hell he would even believe the Senju, if a threat came he would take care of it by himself, he did not need the others' help.

Hashirama sighed, shaking his head. "He said he'll get you before tonight, so he should make his move soon. So... if you need anything, call for me." He pecked the Uchiha's lips, then left.

Madara rolled his eyes, smirking at the fleeting Senju. Was that so? Did the other actually believe he would ever call for his assistance for anything? However still he seemed serious, that was something that was bothered him.

The Senju, when far enough, stopped and rested under a tree. He knew Madara probably didn't take him completely seriously, but the Uchiha was smart enough to know that he should at least consider the words. At least, Hashirama hoped so.

Madara began to momentarily reflect on Hikaku's character, he was a skilled Uchiha, and had the trademark Uchiha personality. Nothing really stood out too much to him, yet Madara felt re-examining the time they two had been together in passing or talking about a strategy, or anything. Something may have been there, something to cause concern, but then again he could just be thinking too much.

Hikaku walked close to Madara, finally finding him. "Madara, I was looking for you!" He gave a very convincing innocent yet Uchiha-like, short lasting smile.

"You were? Is there something important that you need to discuss with me?" Madara asked, maintaining his usual abrasive attitude, he was not the person one bothered just to talked, one always had to have something important to even bother the Uchiha clan leader.

The other Uchiha smirked now, pulling his fingers back and making the strings he had so cautiously put close to Madara's wrists tighten, tying his hands together. Strong, yet thin string, one very useful item indeed.

Madara blinked at the sudden pressure at his wrists before growling darkly. Fucking hell, what was wrong with him today? How could he not had noticed that? Enough about that now. He didn't wanted to admit but Hashirama was actually right. "I would let me go before I kill you." Madara hissed, his anger rising yet the clarity of a clear mind he still had.

Hikaku got closer to Madara, chuckling. "I'm not letting the Senju have you, Madara..." He nibbled on Madara's earlobe, biting softly and sliding his hands under the other's shirt.

Oh dear hell, he did not know who to be more angry at the stupid, soon to be killed by his hands Senju leader for claiming him, as his own or act the bold, stupid Uchiha Hikaku that had the stupidity to try this with him. He picked to channel his anger to Hikaku. He cursed from the contact, what was with everyone wanting his body? Had everyone gone crazy? Was there something in the fucking air that explained this eccentric behavior? Madara struggled with the restraints, he could not perform any hand signs like this. This was fucking hell, he was convinced. "I'm so going to kill you." The Uchiha said murderously, his chakra beginning to flare up with his sweltering anger.

To stop Madara from actually killing him, Hikaku started grinding his waist forward, adding friction to Madara's clothed manhood.

Madara's eyes blinked from the sudden contact, he hissed loudly and angrily. This was not good, what choices did he currently have? He was the Uchiha clan leader, so to actually be allowed to kill another Uchiha required that there was proof of something that warranted death, if he didn't have that and he didn't then he could risk his position at their leader. He wouldn't risk that, but he didn't like this, either. Thoughts were forming into plans and strategies all of them in one way or another involving death, which he just could not do. He growled in frustration not wanting this to continue, but unwillingly to ask for the Senju who had actually offered his help if such a thing happened. Sometimes he hated how stubborn he was, now was one of those times.

The other Uchiha chuckled, ripping off Madara's shirt in a similar way to what Hashirama had done before, and then pinning him against a tree and staring. "Stupid Senju..." He growled, seeing the marks on Madara's neck and shoulders. Time to leave some of his own marks there, he concluded, moving to do so.

Still in the same place, Hashirama was thinking. Should he really have left Madara there alone (with just all the rest of the Uchiha clan), where Hikaku could get him? Sighing, he decided to go back to the Uchiha just for a little longer, at least to keep Hikaku away.

For a moment, he agreed with other invading Uchiha, he had hated the marks on his body thanks to Senju. He literally seethed anger when Hikaku decided to leave marks on his body as well, he growled in contempt. Still unwillingly to call the Senju for help despite the growingly invasive gestures.

Hikaku attacked Madara's neck as hungrily as he could, one of his hands slipping into Madara's pants and stroking him.

Hashirama got closer to where he had left Madara, and sensed something. Hell. Fucking. No. Speeding up, he hoped he'd get there before Hikaku could do too much damage to his uke.

Madara let out a sharp intake of breath from the other hand touching his member. Whether he wanted to or not, his body adored this kind of attention, however he would die before he showed any signs of actually enjoying it. He bit the inside of lip, willingly to bite it forever before he would ever moan for Hikaku. It could had been his imagination, in fact he was almost sure he imagined it. But he faintly felt the Senju's presence.

Biting at Madara's neck, the other Uchiha was already annoyed that he wouldn't moan. His hand squeezed the erection somewhat, knowing that had to get a reaction.

After some minutes, Hashirama arrived. He growled at the sight, not hesitating to attack Hikaku and take him off of Madara.

Unwillingly, and perhaps the most shameful thing he had ever done in his life was a released a small moan for Hikaku. Hatred for himself completely outranked hate for Hikaku. Seconds, minutes, or hours, passed, he didn't know he lost his connection with time. Seeing the other he didn't know what to feel more ashamed for being seen in such a compromised position, or anger for him actually coming to his rescue. He didn't voice any of his thoughts, just all together unwilling to speak right now.

After a not so long-lasting battle, the Senju won, and left Hikaku cursing and saying things about still having Madara to himself. Hashirama didn't pay attention to that part, turning back to Madara and, instead of untying him, picking him up.

Madara wanted to react to the other actually, once again picking him up rather than untying him but he didn't response which even surprised himself. He almost responded to even the simplest things that the Senju did to piss him off. His eyes looked down, feeling angry with himself, if he hated anyone right now, it was himself.

Carefully quiet, Hashirama got to Madara's bedroom, locking the door just in case and then untying Madara. He ran his hand over the Uchiha's neck, glaring at the new marks Hikaku had left there.

For perhaps maybe in his life, Madara prayed that Izuna was still sleeping, if his younger brother ever saw him like this he wasn't sure if he be able to live. His wrists had been untied something he was eternally grateful for, feeling the fingers of the Senju on his neck. He said nothing, what in the hell was he supposed to say? 'You were right', despite even his current condition, he would not say that, ever.

The Senju sighed, pulling Madara close and stroking his hair, leaving a soft kiss to his forehead. "Will you still kill me if I say I'm sorry?" He asked, softly.

"Yes." Madara replied, why in the earth did The Senju feel the incessantly need to apologize to him for everything?

Hashirama rested his head on Madara's shoulder, smiling. "I love you~"

"Stop saying that." Madara lightly hissed, annoyed that once again the Senju had said that.

The Senju kissed Madara softly, bringing him closer.

Madara averted his eyes, why was the Senju still be so damn affectionate? Hadn't he been angry before, in fact, he never recalled seeing him that anger and yet he so quickly changed back to his soft, kind demeanor just like that? How confusing.

Hashirama chuckled softly, stroking Madara's cheek. "I'm glad he didn't have time to finish what he started."

Madara rolled his eyes, this conversation what the hell was he supposed to say? However, Madara was glad too that the other Uchiha could not completely use him, that only brought back that moan. His eyes saddened slightly, how could he ever forget that? He knew that Hikaku would always use that against him to claim that he actually liked him, because he responded. That was not the truth, though.

The Senju gently nuzzled his uke, knowing more or less what he was thinking. "Madara, I'm going to kill him." He stated, his voice still gentle. It was truly weird to hear the gentle voice combined with the words. And Hashirama meant that he would actually end Hikaku's life.

Madara blinked, surprised he had heard that right. It wasn't that he didn't want to kill Hikaku, too, it would take much of his control to prevent himself from doing so in the neat future, too. But he realized his position, he could not exactly allow the Uchiha scum to be kill by the older male. "You can't kill him." Madara stated.

"Why not?" Hashirama blinked, tilting his head to the side. If he did it in battle, there was no risk at all... of anyone finding out that way.

"Think about, if he was willingly to try and take me despite knowing you would intervene. Don't you think that even if you did kill him, even in the mask of battle that he would have something planned in case that happened? Both you and I have a lot to lose if this gets you, sides I'm not willingly to take that chance, which means you can't kill him, understand?" Madara retorted, only half way through the sentence did he seemed to actually portray the seriousness in his voice. But he did mean it, Hikaku probably did have something planned if his death was granted, he was sure of it.

The Senju sighed, nodding. "But still..." He looked down. "If he actually does something serious to you, it's the last thing he'll ever do."

"It's so strange seeing you are the one adamant about killing someone." Madara chuckled lightly, it was so out of character, and yet he knew that Hashirama really would kill Hikaku if it happened again. That was actually a kind gesture in his mind, the Senju killing someone for him.

Hashirama smiled softly, sighing contently. While he held the Uchiha, he wasn't wanting to think of much else. Maybe even forget Hikaku for now.

Madara should have objected from the prolonged contact, he really could not be bothered to, at least not right now. Later he could kill the Senju for this, but not now. Then again he also doubted that he would even be allowed to leave from the contact, either.

The Senju closed his eyes, nuzzling Madara and kissing his cheek. At least for this moment he could have him like this, without so much struggle.

Madara blushed lightly from the contact, he didn't know why he blushed either. Contempt for the older male causing him the blush made him hiss in response to knock it off. He could only tolerate so much affection at once.

Hashirama chuckled softly, lying back down on the bed and stroking Madara's hair.

Madara sighed lightly, but nonetheless decided to lay back aside his own bed, despite there being a Senju in it. "You're going to have to leave when Izuna wakes up" He stated, he would rather kill himself before he let Izuna find Hashirama in their house, in his bed.

"I know, Madara..." The Senju smiled, snuggling close to the other. "But for now, let me be here with you..."

"Fine." Madara agreed softly, surprised at himself for not pushing the other away. He wondered why he didn't.

Hashirama closed his eyes once more, enjoying the contact with Madara.

Madara did not sigh or roll his eyes, he was actually allowing himself to relax around the Senju. He actually was very thankful that he had literally saved him, but he did not want to say that aloud not in a million years or even under hours of torture.

The Senju didn't want to break the peaceful silence now, so he took one of Madara's hands in his, holding and caressing it softly.

Madara's hand tensed up from the contact, his eyes averting away from the tanner individual. What now? What did the brunette want now?

Hashirama just chuckled softly, turning Madara's face gently towards his and kissing him. At that moment, the door opened.

Madara heard the door opened, and probably paled at that very instant. With all his strength mustering from an adrenaline rush due to shock he pushed the other away violently. "This is not what it looks like!" Madara commented panicked to his younger brother who was in the doorway. Kill him now, oh Kami kill him now!

The Senju pouted, wondering what would happen. "Not what it looks like." He repeated.

"Cute~!" Said Izuna, grinning. This was not what they thought his reaction would be, right? "I knew you two had a thing for each other!"

"What the hell, Izuna? This is not what it looks like at all! Not at all!" Madar yelled. He further proved his point by increasing his voice and the stress flowing freely through his voice. Fuck his composure, he did not care.

Hashirama rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"You two were kissing, nii-sama." The younger stated obviously. "And holding hands."

He growled in discontent, twitching his eyes in ever-growing stress, just sensing he was going to die from the shock. He was running out of viable excuses though, what could he say to change the others' mind? Nothing. It had been found out. Madara remained silent.

Izuna smiled. "But it's good that you two are together~ I think I'll leave you alone for now."

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Asked Hashirama, knowing that was the least he could do to maintain Madara under control.

Seeing Izuna smile and now leave did very little for temper that he felt was just about to burst. Oh, he really wanted to kill Hashirama now. His murderous intent was rising, he just felt it rising. He growled darkly, glaring at the other. Izuna wouldn't tell anyone, but Izuna knew that was one person too much. This was all the damn Senju's fault.

The Senju sighed, snuggling into Madara's pillow. "Relax."

"Relax? How in the hell am I supposed to relax? This is all your damn fault!" Madara seethed literally, anger being pronounced through each syllable he spoke. He was not in the mood to be played with right now or just "relax". He was pissed.

"Izuna is your brother, he had the right to know, just like you had the right to know about him and Tobi."

Madara rolled his eyes, before scoffing "I suppose the next thing you're going tell me is that Tobirama knows."

"..." Hashirama was silent for that question.

Madara twitched his eyes, his body starting to shake with enormous amounts of anger. His fists clenched tightly that his nails dug into his own skin, letting blood rolled off his hands to the dark floor below. "Oh, I'm so going to kill you now." Madara replied deathly, before grabbing a spare kunai and charging at the older male.

The Senju used advantage of the wooden floor, making a tree wrap around Madara and hold him in place. "Calm down, Mada..."

"Calm down? How in the hell am I suppose to calm down? Not only does my younger brother know of our relationship but yours, too. I fucking hate your guts!" Madara yelled loudly, not even caring if Izuna could hear them anymore or not. He did not care, he was too mad to care about anything.

Hashirama shook his head, smiling softly. "Madara, if you yell, then the whole world will know."

Madara paled instantly, shutting up. He did not think about that, he lowered his eyes slowly before muttering "I still hate you."

The Senju pecked Madara's cheek, shaking his head. "I love you, too."

Madara growled loudly, "Stop saying that."

"I already told you I won't." Hashirama sighed, leaning against the tree he had formed and waiting for the Uchiha to calm down.

Madara hissed again but nonetheless slowly let his anger fade, still wanting to murder viciously the Senju, though. Although that was a normal thing for him.

When the Senju felt it was safe enough, he let Madara free, but was sure to make the kunai the other had been holding disappear with the tree.

"I am seriously going to kill you one of these days, Senju." Madara muttered softly, cursing that the floor was made of wood almost always giving the Senju the advantage. He did notice the lack of his kunai which only made him rolled his eyes, damn Senju.

Hashirama nodded, smiling. "If you say so..."

"What do you mean by that? I really will." Madara continued, annoyed by those words. Did the older man take him serious, at all?

The Senju chuckled, kissing the other's cheek. "Dying would only free me from any pain that can be inflicted on my body."

"I hate you." Madara stated again, growing increasingly annoyed once again by the other's presence. He was right, if he killed the Senju then he could not affiliate any pain on him, however he was curious. "I say I hate you and yet you responded like it means nothing at all. Does it truly not concern when I say such things?" Madara smirked.

Hashirama looked down, then smiled. "You don't hate me completely, so I don't mind~"

"How are you really so sure? You can't be one hundred percent sure that I don't hate you with every fiber of my being? You only hope that I actually harbor some feelings for you, so you don't feel like you are using me. Then aren't you worried too that I bring out the absolute worse in you?" Madara chuckled darkly, that should put a dampen in the Senju's smile.

The Senju sighed softly, closing his eyes and turning away.

Madara snickered lightly in success, he could use his words but like the other could but with a much more negative and psychological effect. Madara smirked, a small wave of victory was over him. He would make sure of it that the stupid love confession game would be ended soon.

Hashirama stared at the wall, thinking. Stupid thoughts, things he didn't want to bring out, because they hurt. Why couldn't he just block that dark side away, no matter how much he tried, anyway?

Madara smirk widen, knowing his words had actually hurt the older man was a thrill. "Isn't then so stupid to want to be around me if you'll only grow darker? Your peaceful side will cease to exist the longer you spent around me." Madara replied, choosing his words carefully. He knew just how much peace meant to the other man and just how much he could hurt him exploiting that weakness.

"Don't make me choose between 'stop breathing' and 'commit suicide'. It's... not like I have a choice." The Senju whispered, almost whimpered back.

Madara somewhat was beginning to feel bad continuing, he had heard the pain in the others' voice and yet he choose to ignore it. "Oh, please. Your dream of peace can never be accomplished around me, I love war, and I live for the next battle. That is my reason for living, yours is the very opposite of that. Isn't it just juvenile to pursue both?" Madara pushed, if anything this would make the other clan leader stop wanting him and stop showing affection and using words with hidden meaning. Madara chuckled, if the Senju honestly hope to have even a shred of sanity left, he would leave Madara just like he knew he would.

Hashirama bit his lip, sighing again. He couldn't leave Madara, but... he couldn't abandon his dream, either. Both were at the same level to him, or perhaps one was higher... he had yet to find which was that.

Madara heard the sigh, and conclude that the other was probably weighting which one was most important to him. He chuckled again, peace would win, he knew it would. Hashirama's heart just couldn't bear a world without peace, he never could and never would be able to, either. Madara began speaking again, faintly hearing a small voice inside of him telling him not to. He ignored that voice known as his conscious, he had long ago stopped listening to that voice. There was no reason to now, he had to make his point. "So go ahead and choose what you want most. You know as well as I that you simply cannot have them before without the other one failing"

"... What's the point of it, Madara? Of living to battle?" Hashirama asked softly, trying to push the pain away.

"The point? There is no greater feeling alive that one has in battle. Killing another, showing your supremacy, it is well worth any injuries ever severed." Madara gladly stated, knowing this was just a diversion from his previous statements that were taking effect.

"..." The Senju sighed again, shaking his head. "Madara, don't do this." He whispered back at the Uchiha, not wanting to choose what had to be chosen if he continued this.

He smirked, the other was at his breaking point. A few more words were all the he needed to permanently end all chances of a relationship co-existing in such a manner to ever exist again. He wasn't feel happy or content as he should about doing this, either. He ignored those feelings and all thoughts attached to them. Madara smirked once again, before starting again "Why shouldn't I? Wouldn't you just have to choose eventually anyways? I'm only speeding up the inevitable! You will have to choose. What's more important to you? The peace united everyone throughout the lands or is it me that you so desperately acclaimed to love?" Madara waited, he wanted to hear this answer with every fiber of his being. He still could not shake that ever loud voice in his head that was shouting at him to stop, he had never had this problem with his conscious before. So why was it bothering him so much now?

Hashirama shook his head once more, trying to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek. Why couldn't the two clans have peace? Why couldn't things be so much easier? He knew that not all the Uchiha were bloodthirsty as Madara, this was just... He couldn't choose yet. If this continued any longer, he'd end up crying in front of Madara, something he didn't want to do.

Madara didn't know why but he started was starting to be filled with that little demon called guilt. Shit. What the hell was wrong with him? Why wasn't he able to continue on with his words with so many others feelings like guilt, remorse and other things bubbling up? Why were his thoughts growing with actual concern for another being? Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't find his voice to continue, momentarily he reminded quiet. Actually considering stop there and then, he was trying to hurt the Senju emotionally by his own vicious words and yet he kept feeling the desire that wasn't what he truly wanted. What did he really want? He rolled his eyes, confused before trying to bring himself to speak again. He could not.

The Senju was confused now, not only about all the thoughts racing in his head, but as to why Madara had stopped. He didn't question it, but he wanted to know. Was he right, at least to some extent? Maybe Madara did feel something more, even if it wasn't half as strong as what Hashirama felt, even if it was just a tip of humanity, the Uchiha felt something.

Speak! Damn it, speak! Madara kept telling his mouth to obey, yet it seemingly began refusing all commands and wishes from the Uchiha. He was getting frustrated at himself, when he had stop speaking it gave the illusion that he cared, when he really did not! He needed to speak, and continue emotionally harassing the older man. He had to continue speaking, he just had to. Or his message would be distorted into something he did not want. Finally gaining control of his voice again, he spoke "Our clans will never have the peace you so desire, isn't one of your duties as the Senju clan leader to do what was best for your clan? Isn't this relationship just against that?" Madara realized just how unthreatening that came out, if anything it sounded like he was forcing himself to say these words. It didn't really sound like he meant what he was saying, even he doubted the integrity of his own words. Fuck. Madara inwardly cursed, what was wrong with him? Someone tell him what was wrong with him? Why was this bothering him so much? Why? Why? Why? Madara was growing increasingly stressed, perhaps even panicking a bit. He did his best to look calm, and uncaring, though he was not sure if that came out well either.

Hashirama wiped his face, turning around and hugging Madara softly. "Why can't both clans have peace? Just because our powers match in battle and the countries will use us against one another?"

Madara growled at the sudden contact before contesting "Don't touch me!" He pushed the other away. Hell, he knew even for sure that his emotionlessly mask was slipping he felt it doing so. Emotions were actually ruling the great Uchiha Madara's action. "There can never be any peace between our two clans." He stated loudly, not even believing that to sound anything remotely like a threat. Why couldn't he remain calm and emotionless around the damn Senju? Why in the hell couldn't he? He was growing increasingly alarmed by each passing second. There was no point in trying to save his composure now, he had long lost it.

"Why not?" The Senju insisted.

Madara rolled his eyes, trying to come off as threatening as he could. "Because your clan and mine are just too damn different to co-exist with one another." Hell, even he didn't believe that, that sound just like an excuse or an effort to not speak what he really wanted to speak.

Hashirama shook his head. "That's not true, Madara. Not entirely, we do have many differences between the clans, but not as many as you want to think."

Hell. He really needed to other stop speaking, he was not sure just how much longer he could continue this conversation without leaking out something stupid or questionable. He had never been so dishelmed before, his logic he used to defend his actions and himself was growing thin, if not breaking. His voice was getting harder to mask his emotions, a task he usually had no problem with. Then his thoughts were betraying the words that came out of his mind, too. He wasn't saying wanted he wanted to say he was deliberately try to speak in tongues, hoping that actually the other would decipher the message in front him. He was going to go insane if he continue like he just knew he would. He had to response, he had to think of something to respond to the previous statement. Something. Anything.

Yet once again, he was having trouble forcing himself to speak. He normally had no problem forcing his beliefs or thoughts out on others, but this was just growing too much for him bear. He felt himself starting to adapt a nervous and meek persona, such things didn't happen to the Uchiha. Or weren't supposed to happen to him. He wasn't supposed to feel things like emotions.

Emotions only got in the way of a clear mind, something that all ninjas needed. However, emotions were swirling up in him, too many at one time. Madara wasn't even aware that he had this many feelings or how suffocating they could on his throat. He was still silent, too many seconds had past for it just to be a lapse explained by thinking.

Only a gateway to be momentarily conclusive to his feelings. He was nervous, and unable to speak right.

The Senju started humming softly, a song he thought did fit at this moment. He didn't voice the words yet, just kept humming the tune while reaching out to stroke Madara's hair. Surprisingly enough, even before, that action seemed to calm the Uchiha at times. Maybe it would work again.

Madara should said something, he should've cursed at the Senju for touching him or come out with some harsh reply for the action. Yet he couldn't even speak, the action was actually bringing some sort of a relief or calmness to his wrecked mind and composure.

Smiling softly, Hashirama let himself relax, too. He continued the tune, before voicing some of the words to the song. "_Because nothin' lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change..._" He sang slowly, kissing the Uchiha's forehead.

"Shut up." Madara voiced softly, surprised the Senju could actually sing nice.

"_But lovers always come, and lovers always go... and no one's really sure who's letting go today, walking away_..." The Senju insisted, well aware that he was jumping parts of the lyrics. Well, who cares? He just felt the need to sing that.

Madara was confused, why in the hell was the other even singing away? Wasn't he just in mental anguish a few minutes ago? Madara growled lightly, discontent with himself, he hadn't even managed to hurt the Senju that much, did he now? He rolled his eyes, before averted them. Still not wanting to speak really much of anything.

"_If we could take the time to lay it on the line, I could rest my head just knowing that you were mine... all mine_..." Hashirama himself had no idea exactly why he was singing this, but he wanted to, maybe because this song seemed to calm his inner battle.

Madara looked down, doubting that he could further engage himself with another battle of words with the Senju and actually win. He cursed lightly, at least some clarity was returning to his mind, however with that he began to realize just how pathetic his actions had been. Damn it, he was supposed to the Uchiha clan leader and yet he was this pathetic? The feelings of hating himself returned.

"_So if you want to love me, then darling don't refrain_..." The Senju hugged Madara again, not tight, just a gentle hug as he sang.

Madara blinked, upon hearing those words, his thoughts returned to becoming clouded and dishelmed. Hell, this was torture, too many racing thoughts of unneeded burdens and ideas. Fucking hell, he did think to much, didn't he? The hug, he didn't pull away from but he didn't necessary adhere to it, either. Just was thoughts were running throughout the others mind?

_"I know it's hard to keep an open heart, when even friends seem out to harm you..."_

Madara avoid blinking, and just lowered his eyes, he really didn't want to bother with this anymore. Yet he didn't want to flee or escape for some odd reason that he could identify right now. Perhaps he actually liked this? He pushed that though to the back of his mind, feeling his head with mindless dribble just so he wouldn't think about it.

"_And when your fears subside, and shadows still remain_..." Hashirama nuzzled Madara softly, kissing his cheek. "_I know that you can love me, when there's no one left to blame_."

Madara blushed from the prolonged and new contact. He did not love the other male, he would literally take his own life before he even thought about that much less ever show anything that even looked like he didn't hate the Senju with every fiber of his being. Because he did, or at least he thought he did. He once again suppressed those thoughts replacing them with random, incoherent ones.

The Senju smiled. "_So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way, because nothin' lasts forever, even cold November rain_..."

Madara was growing not more annoyed, not even angry, but just more vulnerable which each passing second and he did not like it at all. Ignore it, ignore it all, he kept repeating to himself softly inside his own mind. Ignore it he needed to ignore it because he most certainly couldn't face his own feelings.

"_Don't you think that you need somebody, don't you think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody_..." Hashirama ended the song, closing his eyes. "I love you."

"Don't say that" Madara hissed, regaining some of his previously lost anger. "Just stop saying that" he continued before returning to his silence, afraid of the next thing that would come out of his mouth, if he didn't control his emotions.

The Senju pecked Madara's lips, smiling. "I can't, Madara."

"Why? Why can't you just stop saying? It just-" Madara bit down on his own tongue, slight blood now flooding in his mouth. He wouldn't speak anymore, he couldn't speak anymore.

Hashirama caressed Madara's face, gently running his hand over the other's cheek. "Because I love you, and I want you to know that... and I need to say it."

"You don't mean it! It's all just a lie! I wouldn't be tricked" Madara growled back, feeling more and more like a child for his immature actions and thoughts. Shit, this just couldn't continue, it just couldn't. For the sake of his sanity, this just could not continue.

The Senju looked into Madara's eyes, as dangerous as that could be. "I mean it, Madara. I love you."

Madara was taken aback by that gesture, he could remember anyone ever looking into his eyes, despite what damages he could cause to them with the Sharingan. However, the Senju did not even seemed phased by the danger. He averted his eyes, for like that twentieth time that day, he was sure. Saying something, anything while looking into another eyes make it quite hard to write it off as lie.

"And even if I'm not completely sure of what damage can come to me through this, I can trust you. At least with some things."

"You shouldn't trust me at all" Madara replied, wasn't the other even afraid of the Sharingan eyes like so much often were and then considering how experienced he was with his eyes, hell the Senju had to be that stupid.

"But I do." He smiled, kissing the Uchiha's forehead again.

"You're so stupid" Madara commented, or more like scoffed at the other still actually claiming he could trust the Uchiha, somewhat. "What reason have I ever gave you that you think you're able to trust me?" he asked, to his acknowledge he hadn't given away.

"You didn't kill me when I gave you the chance, and all the times that I looked into your eyes in the passed days, you didn't use Sharingan on me."

"You've forgotten all the times I've tried to kill you, haven't you? I tried earlier today, remember? Those other times, when I kill you I want to fight you seriously, I would not use such a tactic on you, Senju" Madara announced, making sure he pronounced the other man last name, knowing that would probably bother him.

"But you managed to get me emotionally weak, and at the moment when I wouldn't even be able to resist your attacks, you didn't try. You've only tried when I actually have the chance to block you."

Madara's eyes widen, the Senju did noticed that. What was he supposed to do now? "Because I want to fight you when you're at your best, with everything you've got, not like that" Madara stated, trying to come of as proud, even if it was a halfway lie.

"But when it comes to me, you'd usually do anything to beat me." Hashirama smiled, nuzzling Madara.

Madara blinked his eyes, again. Shit, his lie had been countered, what could he say now? "Well, that-" Madara trailed off, unable to think of just how to respond to that statement that would prove the Senju wrong.

"Just relax, Madara. How many times will I still have to ask you to do that?"

"How in the hell am I suppose to relax?" Madara muttered truthfully, how could he ever even hope to relax again? He only grew tenser around the Senju most of the time, this was one of those time.

The Senju started rubbing gentle circles over Madara's back, going up to his shoulder. He had learnt something about relaxation massage. "Just close your eyes and kick your worries away."

"I think I rather kick you, out of a window or something like that" Madara stated darkly, before growling slightly annoyed by the other attempt to relax him which was only making him grow even more tense.

"Well, then..." Hashirama started kissing over Madara's shoulder, seeing as the Uchiha's shirt had been ripped off by that insolent useless brat... well, let's not get into that now. He kissed over the Uchiha's shoulder and neck, arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

"Don't touch me" Madara hissed "I already got enough marks on me, I don't need anymore" He already going to have to cover up his neck for a few days while the stupid things healed, he did not anything prolonging that torture.

"I won't mark more." Said the Senju, actually leaving just kisses and licks that left Madara's skin just as it was. He went down, taking one of the Uchiha's nipples between his lips and rolling his tongue over it.

"You just cannot stand anyone else but you touching me, can you?" Madara chuckled lightly, even through the others tongue on his nipple, he was gradually being able to resist his desire to moan, at least somewhat or at least, for now.

"Not... at all." Hashirama muttered between licks and soft sucks to the nipple. One of his hands slowly ran down Madara's abdomen, feeling his body.

Madara shuddered softly from the contact. "We're not doing this, not here" Madara stated, he be damned if he let Izuna caught them again in any compromising positions. Despite even if the younger Uchiha brother was okay with it, he was not so free about showing off a relationship.

The Senju bit down, not hard. "Madara, he won't walk in here..." A big branch sealed the door and another closed the window, so no one could see. Then, the walls were made soundproof and Hashirama went back to the Uchiha, nibbling and licking a path down to his pants.

"I didn't even provoke you this time" Madara murmured softly, he twitched softly from the soft bite and the licks growing closer to his member.

Hashirama smiled, lowering the other's pants slowly and licking lower. "Hmm... but it's hard to resist, provoked or not." He took Madara's cock into his mouth, sucking.

Madara rolled his eyes before trying to repress a moan, yet he failed miserably. He hated moaning, he really honestly hated it with a fiery passion.

The Senju continued sucking, his tongue helping by swirling around the member, teasing the tip.

Madara moaned softly, he growled at the teasing gesture. If this was going to happen, he didn't want to be teased.

Hashirama licked up and down, pulling his head back for a moment, lowering to lick the base and balls.

Madara arched his back from the contact, releasing a small pant in return. Fucking hell, how could their be such a different between two people engaging in near similar actions? How did even Hashirama know how to do all of this, anyways or was he just simply gifted?

The Senju chuckled softly, what probably send some vibrations up Madara's member, and went back to licking and sucking. "I read a lot, Madara."

"Of course you do" Madara said, as clearly as he could managed which was quite a difficult task with all the attention he was getting. He didn't notice whether to appreciate the other seniority or just hate it for him being such a show off, at times, really.

Hashirama pulled back for a moment, undressing himself. "Reading can teach a lot..." He climbed over the Uchiha again, claiming his lips with his own.

Madara wanted hissed to hiss "Shut up", unpleased with the seemingly taunting comment, but his lips were currently taken so that wasn't even worth the effort.

The Senju deepened the kiss, being cautious of the other's teeth, and letting one hand touch Madara's ass cheeks, caressing them.

Madara rolled his eyes, damn he wasn't able to bite Senju, like he wanted to. Hashirama wasn't the only sadist here. Madara wanted to at least be able to harm the other physically, at least just once. He would wait for an opening.

Hashirama pulled his tongue back, nibbling on the Uchiha's lower lip.

Madara gotten irked by the Senju biting him and not the other way around. Oh, like the Senju was the only one who liked to bite....

The Senju chuckled, gently licking over Madara's lips. "You want to bite, Madara~?"

"I get tired of the one constantly being bitten." Madara stated annoyed and letting that being portrayed throughout his voice. Of course, he wanted to bite, however, if the other allowed him to bite would there be any penalties in return. He shuddered slightly in remembrance of the last time he bite the Senju.

Hashirama stroked Madara's member, his mouth coming close to the Uchiha's ear. "As long as you don't bite to tear..." He repeated the way he had already bitten Madara, gently and playfully, nibbling on his earlobe. "I'll have no problem with it."

There was a slight evil glint in Madara's eyes, he smirked lightly. Even if he wanted to bite to tear some of the others' flesh off, he would resist that temptation. Well, at least for now, or until a situation came when he could actually get away doing it. Madara bite down, softly, in a slight teasing gesture, that the older man liked to perform on him to the Senju's shoulder.

The Senju chuckled, letting out a soft moan and moving his hips against Madara's, creating a friction for both their members. "You know that if you bite to tear..." He smirked. "I'll punish you. And this time I won't hesitate like last time." Leaning down, he licked over Madara's neck once more.

Madara moaned in response to the friction. "Maybe I want to be punished." Madara suggested lightly, biting down on the taller shoulder again.

Hashirama brought his hands forward, smirking. "Well, I'll see to that... after these are coated enough." He placed three fingers on Madara's lips.

Madara arched his eyebrows slightly before taking the others finger into his mouth. Coating them evenly with his tongue.

The Senju pulled his fingers away when they were done, and instead of starting with one, thrust two at once into the Uchiha's entrance. He smirked, kissing his uke's shoulder softly.

Madara hissed from the sudden invasion, he did ask for it. Sometimes he wondered why he did that. Perhaps he was somewhat of a masochist, too?

Hashirama licked softly over the Uchiha's neck, moving his fingers slowly. "If only I had my toys here..."

Madara arched his back and moaned slightly from the contact. "You are really a pervert, Se-I mean Hashirama"

"I just can't resist your incredibly hot body... and your wonderfully and crazily attractive personality... as crazy as that may sound." The Senju stretched Madara carefully, adding a third finger.

Madara let out a sharp hiss of air, before adjusting to the third finger. "Most people would find my personality horrid" That was an understatement. Most people found Madara abrasive, rude, arrogance nature off-putting, well that was moments before their deaths...but that is another story.

Hashirama chuckled. "But you always act so strong and proud... and evil. I want to know everything you hide, no one can look so strong without hiding things underneath the mask they made." He thrust his fingers into the other repeatedly, angling them differently until he found what he searched for.

Madara would have contested that and disagreed to that had it not been for his prostate that had just been hit. He moaned loudly, extremely grateful for the soundproof walls and yet worried that the Senju actually wondered about his weaknesses, he did not share those with anyone, not even Izuna.

The Senju repeated his action, nibbling on Madara's earlobe. "It's not healthy to keep it all locked up." He whispered, smiling. "And your moans..." He thrust his fingers there yet again. "Are wonderful~"

"Shut up" He hissed, loudly. Like hell he would revealed his weakness to the Senju he would rather die than to admit to them all. Madara moaned again, he hated the fact Hashirama enjoyed his moans too much, it just annoyed him.

Hashirama removed his fingers, kissing Madara and positioning his member at the Uchiha's entrance, but staying still.

"You might as well not make me wait" Madara breathed softly. Biting once again on the others' shoulder, nearly drawing blood but he restrained himself from doing so.

The Senju moaned softly at the bite, thrusting in roughly and in one movement. "You... asked for it." He said, knowing that must have hurt quite a lot.

Madara flinched from the sudden contact, fucking hell did it hurt. He bit down on his lip managing to make a small indentation with his teeth, as blood rolled down off his chin. After the initial pain, it got better just barely, like it always seemingly did.

Hashirama leaned down, licking off the blood from Madara's chin and lips. "I love you." He whispered, then started moving, starting with a considerably slow and gentle pace.

Madara ignored the words again, instead of choosing to react violently to them, which he knew would prove no avail. Thankful that the other had slowed down, he was sure of now, he was definitely a masochist always asking for painful things even given the chance not to endure them, he always choose to. He wondered why, it was getting better, the pain becoming to fade once again.

The Senju smirked softly, stopping for a moment and flipping them around so Madara was on top. He put his hands on the Uchiha's waist, looking at him. "Ride."

Madara chuckled at the switch of positions, that was actually a nice gesture given the Uchiha's normal dominant nature. He smirked before doing as he was instructed to, "riding" the older man.

Hashirama kept some control by keeping his hands at the Uchiha's waist, so if he wanted he could change the pace or position again.

He faintly acknowledged that the other could still change the position, apparently he would have to be "good". He rolled his eyes but continued at an pace, that was pleasurable for both.

The Senju moaned softly, closing his eyes. He had a very well planned idea if Madara tried being bad and playing games. It would be fun one way or the other.

Madara was tempted, he really was tempted to do something that warranted punishment but really he wanted to be able to walk without a limp. Madara rode the Senju at a slightly faster pace, only slightly to ensure the other one would not see it as a threat. Madara moaned, too, pleased from the contact.

Hashirama licked his lips, staring as Madara went up and down. If only the Uchiha were facing the other way and- no, no more images for now. He could see as his dick showed and disappeared under Madara, and moaned again.

Madara moaned again, thankful that he hadn't given off any vibes that could be taken as "bad". He didn't like being good, but hell, sometimes he was smart enough to shut his mouth and he was also aware of just how easily provoked the Senju was, perhaps he could use that in the future for some evil plotting. He tried his best to keep the evil tint out of his eyes but knew it was probably noticeable. Madara continued to ride at an slightly increasing pace.

The Senju smirked, one hand coming from Madara's waist to his member and stroking. "You're plotting something evil, are you?" He chuckled.

Madara moaned softly before responding "Me? Planning something evil? I would never" Madara stated as innocently as he could before snickering lightly. Fucking ,stupid, observant Senju he cursed inwardly.

Hashirama squeezed the other's member slightly. "Don't lie~ or I'll punish you."

Madara hissed, glaring somewhat darkly to the other. "So what if I was? I can't deny my nature. At least I didn't act on my temptation." he commented, rolling his eyes slightly. Beginning to think that the other like punishing him, only him, a bit too much.

The Senju changes their positions, once again on top of Madara. He nibbled on the Uchiha's earlobe. "Just don't lie." He chuckled. "I won't punish you for thinking."

Madara growled from once again being topped by the tan male. "Why is it so important that I speak the truth rather than lies?" Madara asked, he couldn't really be bothered to tell anyone to full truth everyday of the week. He preferred lying because then with his lies could he more easily mess with other people minds'.

Hashirama licked down Madara's neck, thrusting hard into his prostate. "Because I love you."

Madara moaned loudly, caught off guard by the thrust. Annoyed by the statement being spoken again, yet he just once again ignored it.

The Senju smirked, repeating the hard thrust and bringing one of his hands to caress Madara's thighs.

Madara moaned loudly, feeling himself about to reach his climax as he leaned into the Senju, wishing for the other to thrust into him again.

Hashirama led his hand back up to stroke Madara's length, giving another hard thrust into his prostate, and another following it.

Madara moaned even louder than last, he had burst. He panted, trying to regain somewhat of a regular breathing pattern before realizing something. This was the third time that they had done, damn it.

The Senju thrust into Madara some more times, before climaxing and releasing inside him.

Madara averted his eyes, he hadn't protest or restrained that much to it...Sure, it felt good and all but was that the only reason he had let it happen? He rolled his eyes, getting a bit confused.

The Senju smiled, not yet pulling out. He kissed the Uchiha's forehead, hugging him close.

Madara growled, what now? "Let go" he muttered soft but darkly. They had already had sex what was the point for any more affection or contact?

Hashirama felt himself hardening again, and chuckled. "Second round." His hand stroked Madara's member as he slowly moved in and out, finally hard again.

Madara blinked, before twitching his eyes. So much stamina, he didn't expect that. Moaning softly again, fucking hell he wanted to kill the Senju again.

The Senju sped up his pace, kissing his uke's neck and sucking softly, probably not hard enough to leave a mark.

Madara grew annoyed at his treatment at his neck, however being pleasured once again by the other, he let out a small series of moans. Which no doubt pleased the Senju.

Hashirama chuckled, continuing what he had started before and giving hard thrusts straight to Madara's prostate.

Madara moaned loudly at the well placed strikes to his prostate, he hated how the Senju could pleasure him like this absolutely hated it, yet that didn't mean he didn't like it. Hell, none of Madara's thoughts were making sense, why should he surprised he could almost never think clearly around the other.

The Senju continued thrusting that way for a long time, sometimes adding some affection to Madara's neck and shoulders, or teasing his nipples.

Madara had came again, his breathing still shallow. He just was wondering if the Senju was going to ask for a third round.

Hashirama moaned his uke's name, releasing into him for the second time that day. Panting softly, he pulled out and lay beside Madara. "Third round?" He asked, joking.

He chuckled, pulling the Uchiha close and nuzzling him. "I love you~ 3"

"Stop touching me" Madara stated, seriously growing impatient with all the others actions. Had his hands not been on his skin for long enough? He rolled his eyes, pushing the other away to the best of his ability, which probably wasn't that much he was quite exhausted.

Hashirama smiled, kissing Madara's cheek. "You're so adorable when you struggle~"

"You know you see that as a compliment, I on the other hand see it as insult, so therefore shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache." Madara replied, truth be told he had been having lingering headaches recently, even before all this was happening too. That was bothering without knowing the reason why.

"I still think it's adorable, so shut up and let me hold you~"

"Oi!" Madara protested, however just finding it more and more unless by the second, he was only wasting his energy, after all.

"I love you." Hashirama held the other close, smiling.

Madara just ignored those words, he could not progress them without only burdening himself with thoughts that he did not need.

Happy that Madara let him hold him, Hashirama didn't take down what was closing the window and door yet, because obviously the Uchiha wouldn't want someone to walk in while they were naked and hugging on the bed that was filled with cum.


End file.
